


You are my because

by germericangirl



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Disorder, Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, dvd store au i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germericangirl/pseuds/germericangirl
Summary: Lucas rubbed his eyes and was just about to admit his defeat and go to bed, when he remembered the small DVD store down the street. He passed it a few times a week but had never gone inside. He might as well give it a try tonight, he didn’t have anything to loose..Or what happens when Lucas meets the beautiful boy that works at the DVD store down the road?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 28
Kudos: 120





	1. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello welcome to my new fic!
> 
> This idea just popped into my head one night and I had to write it.
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Friday 21:28**

  
Lucas sighed as he locked his cell phone and tossed it on his bed before falling down next to it. His mother had sent him the second bible verse on this evening and he felt a headache coming on. He pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked his eyes open when his phone vibrated next to him again. Hopefully not another bible scripture, he thought to himself before picking up his phone to read the text. It was from Chloe. Great.

_  
Are you still coming??_

  
Shit. Lucas had made plans with her earlier in school to come over to her place that night. Her parents weren’t home and she wanted to spend the night with him, finally going all the way. The thing was, Lucas wasn’t too excited about it. He liked Chloe, sure but more in a friends way, not romantically. But it was too late to tell her that, they had gone too far already. Made out a few times at parties, cuddled on sofas and went on a few dates. He would have stopped it already but the boys were rooting for them and were so excited for Lucas to finally have a girl. So he continued hanging out with her from time to time, but tried to keep his distance, so they wouldn’t go any further. Lucas wasn’t sure he’d be able to do it.

_  
Sorry not feeling well, stomach virus I think. Can we reschedule?  
  
_

He sent the text and locked his phone, throwing it further away from himself. He didn’t want to see her disappointed reply.

  
He lay there for a few minutes staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t tired and it was Friday night, he really didn’t feel like going to sleep yet.

  
He couldn’t exactly text the boys, they knew he had plans with Chloe tonight and would wonder why he cancelled.

  
Mika and Manon weren’t home either and he really didn’t feel like spending the night with Lisa.

  
So he got his Laptop from the desk next to his bed and opened Netflix, searching for a movie to watch.

  
After browsing for a few minutes he closed his Laptop and sighed, lying back down. There were no new or interesting movies to watch on Netflix. Good thing he didn’t pay for it but was using Yann’s account.

  
He got up and walked over to his small selection of DVDs and looked at them. He’s seen every one of those at least three times already.

  
Lucas rubbed his eyes and was just about to admit his defeat and go to bed, when he remembered the small DVD store down the street. He passed it a few times a week but had never gone inside. He might as well give it a try tonight, he didn’t have anything to loose.

  
He slipped on his shoes, put on a jacket and pocketed his phone and wallet, before exiting the apartment.

**Friday 21:57  
  
**

The bell on the door jingled when Lucas entered the small DVD shop. It was quiet and completely empty, not even a person standing behind the counter.

  
He walked over to the closest shelf and began browsing the DVDs there.

  
„I’ll be right there!“ he suddenly heard a voice from downstairs and noticed the stairs that seemed to lead into a basement to his left.

  
Okay so there seems to be an employee here at least.

  
Lucas walked over to the next shelf where the Action movies where standing and read the summaries of some DVDs.

  
„Hey sorry, we got a new shipment today, can I help you with something?“

  
Lucas turned around to the voice behind him and was suddenly frozen in place. There was the most beautiful boy he has ever seen standing in front of him. That is if you think boys are beautiful of course. Which Lucas didn’t but he could admit that this one was attractive. Very attractive. Extremely attractive. His shaggy brown hair was standing up in all directions and beautiful blue eyes were sparkling and smiling down at him. Such blue eyes. Which were now raising their eyebrows in question. Oh shit, Lucas was supposed to reply and not just stare at this stranger.

  
„Um Yeah…no…I…“ He grabbed a random DVD from a shelf and raised it up „This any good?“

  
The stranger was straight up laughing at him now, Lucas’ eyes moved down to his full lips stretching over his teeth and subconsciously licked his own.

  
„If you’re into talking puppets then sure.“  
  


Lucas wrinkled his forehead before realizing what he just said and turned his head to look at the DVD in his hand. It was a Sesame Street DVD, he must have grabbed it from the wrong shelf next to him with kid’s movies.

  
„Oh, must have grabbed the wrong one.“ He muttered and placed it back on the shelf, feeling the heat rising to his face.

  
The other boy laughed again and the sound send a small shiver down Lucas’ back, which he chose to ignore.

  
„What were you looking for? Maybe I can help you find something.“ He was smiling kindly at him again and Lucas was starting to relax a little.

  
„Um I really don’t know. Just something I haven’t watched three times already would be great.“

  
The beautiful boy, okay Lucas admitted he was really beautiful, looked at him for a moment before nodding „I might just know something, come with me.“ He gestured for Lucas to follow him to the other side of the small DVD shop and pulled a movie from the shelf. „The Godfather Part one, a classic, have you seen it?“

  
Lucas shook his head no „Is it any good?“

  
„One of my favorites“ He nodded and smiled. Then he bit his lip and looked down for a moment, before looking back up at Lucas „If you want we can watch it now? Together? I mean if you have no plans tonight. My shift is over anyways and I was about to close up the shop. I would like the company.“ He smiled at him hopefully

  
Lucas swallowed and felt something like butterflies in his stomach. He cleared his throat before replying „Sure, why not.“

  
The boy smiled happily „Great!“ and began walking over to the TV before stopping and turning back around to Lucas, stretching out his hand „I’m Eliott by the way.“

  
Lucas took his hand and held onto it a little longer than necessary „Lucas.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Also props to anyone who recognizes where the title is from.


	2. 2

**Saturday 18:36**

_Yann: chilling at Lulu’s tonight?? I’ll bring beer_

_Arthur: Yesss I’ll bring the weed_

_Basile : I’ll bring myself_

_Y: Then Lucas can tell us all about his date with Chloe last night_

_A: Ooooh can’t wait for the details_

_B: Did you go all the way????_

_Lucas: Sorry boys, no can do tonight, got plans with Chloe again_

_Y: Aw man you better not forget about your friends now that you have a gf_

_L: don’t worry, you’re still my number one <3_

_Y: <3 <3_

_A: <3 <3 <3_

_B: <3 <3 <3 <3_

Lucas felt bad lying to his friends, but he didn’t know what else to tell them. They knew he wasn’t sick so he couldn’t use that excuse. He couldn’t say he was with his mom either, because she was at a clinic at the moment, and his roommates wouldn’t be a good excuse, because then the boys would just suggest to hangout together. And he couldn’t exactly tell them, that he wanted to spend the night in a DVD shop with a boy he met last night when he was ditching Chloe, who still hasn’t texted him back by the way. He should probably call her but honestly, he had other things to think about right now.  
  


Like how Eliott’s eyes sparkle every time he laughs, and how Lucas loves to make him laugh. How Eliott pointed out things he loved about the movie and made sure Lucas really liked it. How their knees kept brushing and it sent a burst of something through Lucas’ body, which he spent the night thinking about. How Eliott casually mentioned that he works every night except Mondays and Tuesdays and if Lucas ever needs help finding a movie again, he can come by any time. How Eliott’s hand rested on Lucas' shoulder for a few seconds when they were standing in the doorway to say goodbye. And how Lucas dreamed of kind blue eyes and tousled brown hair. 

  
So yeah, Lucas had a lot to think about and there was no room for a bad conscience right now. He spent a little longer than usual fixing his light brown hair in the mirror today, getting an eyebrow raise and a „Someone’s got a date“ from Mika, which made him roll his eyes and laugh it off.

  
He looked at himself in the mirror, taking a few deep breaths, willing those stupid butterflies in his stomach away, before grabbing his things and leaving the apartment. 

**Saturday 19:01**

The bell on the door jingled, announcing his arrival at the DVD store. Today it was not empty or quite. There was a couple browsing the romance section to the left, a man standing by the shelves to the right and a woman by the counter, handing a DVD to Eliott. 

  
Eliott. 

  
Lucas’ breath hitched. He was even more beautiful than yesterday. If that was even possible.

Eliott hadn’t noticed him yet, he was helping the woman, smiling at her which made his eyes crinkle beautifully.

  
Lucas walked further into the store, pretending to browse the DVDs and picking up random ones, so he wouldn’t seem like a creep. In reality he still only had eyes for Eliott who was currently saying goodbye to the woman and wishing her a nice evening. He smiled at her and looked around the room, his eyes finding Lucas’ who immediately turned red, being caught staring.

  
Eliott’s eyes lit up and his smile grew even bigger, as he stepped out from behind the counter and walked over to him.

  
„Lucas! Hi, you’re back.“

  
He stopped in front of him and they stood there awkwardly for a moment, not sure how to greet the other. 

  
„Yeah my plans tonight got cancelled so here I am.“ cancelled by himself he didn’t add, but rather smiled back brightly.

  
„Great, then I can show you another movie tonight, I have so many to show you! If you want to, I mean…“ 

  
„Sure I have no plans.“ Lucas shrugged, like he wasn’t waiting for Eliott to say exactly those words.

  
„Okay I just have to help these customers, but you can already sit down behind the counter if you like?“

  
Lucas agreed and sat down on a stool behind the counter, shrugging of his jacket and placing it next to himself.

  
He took out his phone and pretended to be busy texting, while in reality watching Eliott talk to the customers in the shop.

  
The way his eyes crinkled when he smiled made Lucas’ heart miss a beat and he closed his eyes for a second to calm his beating heart.

  
He unlocked his phone for real this time and opened google. Into the search box he entered „How to know if you’re gay“. He quickly glanced around the room to make sure nobody was close to him and opened the first link for a ‚gay test‘. Luca answered the questions but when the result came back with only 40% gay, he was slightly disappointed, not that he would ever admit that.

  
Eliott joined him behind the counter at that moment and smiled happily at him, before scanning DVDs for a customer. Lucas quickly locked his phone and put it back into his pocket, redirecting his attention to a flyer for a pizza restaurant on the counter instead. Once the last customer had exited the store, Eliott turned to Lucas and smiled at him brightly.

  
„Sorry, it’s a little busier today but I already have the perfect movie picked out for us.“

  
„Oh yeah?“ Lucas replied with a hopefully charming smile

  
„Yes part two of the Godfather, I assume you don’t you know it either?“

  
„Nope.“ he replied

  
„Perfect.“ Eliott smiled and put the DVD into the DVD player and started the movie.

  
Then he got two bottles of beer out from underneath the counter and offered one to Lucas who accepted it gratefully.

  
„So you’re allowed to drink on the job?“ he laughed

  
Eliott smiled „This is an exception. My shift is basically over anyways.“ and winked at him

  
„Okay I won’t tell.“ Lucas smirked and directed his attention to the movie.

**Saturday 21:48**

„And what do you think?“ Eliott asked when the movie was over.

  
They had to pause only a couple times for a few customers that came in throughout the evening. They quickly hid their beer bottles underneath the counter and nobody had noticed anything.

  
„I think it was great, I can’t wait to see the last part.“

  
„Yesss!“ Eliott cheered and got up from his stool. He went over to the door and locked it, hanging up the closed sign and put on his jacket.

  
Lucas watched him curiously before Eliott said „You coming?“ And pulled out a spliff from his pocket, sticking it behind his hair and gesturing for Lucas to follow him out the back.

  
Lucas laughed and put on his jacket as well, following Eliott outside the back entrance. There was a bench right outside and they sat down on top of the back rest, Eliott lit the spliff and took a drag before handing it over to Lucas.

  
„So you do this often?“ Lucas asked after taking a drag

  
Eliott took back the spliff that Lucas handed him and took another deep drag, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

  
Lucas gestured around „Drinking beer at work, closing the store early to smoke, watching movies here instead of going home after work…“ He laughed

  
„Oh.“ Eliott laughed as well and shook his head, Lucas watched him exhale the smoke.

„Nah, first time actually.“

  
Lucas coughed around his last drag „Not even with your friends?“

  
Eliott shook his head „First time.“ He smiled „I do like to stay here sometimes at night to watch movies, when I don’t feel like being alone with my thoughts at home.“ he glanced at Lucas who stared at him, lips slightly parted and took another drag.

  
„I get that.“ Lucas nodded, he didn’t feel like being alone with his thoughts at the moment either. He watched Eliott exhale a perfectly shaped smoke ring „And it doesn’t bother you working so late all the time?“

  
Eliott shook his head again „I don’t sleep that well most of the time. I rather spend my nights here.“ And after glancing at Lucas and clearing his throat he added „I like to draw when I’m home and I can’t sleep.“

  
„Oh yeah? Like what?“

  
„Wait, I’ll show you.“ Eliott handed the spliff to Lucas and pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket. He unlocked it and moved closer to Lucas, until their legs were pressed up against each other. 

  
Lucas coughed again and Eliott patted his back, laughing „You okay?“

  
„Yeah fine.“ He replied. This was embarrassing, he had to get himself under control.

  
Eliott turned his phone to Lucas and showed him some pictures „These are a little older, I can draw myself much better now.“ He said as he showed him drawings of a raccoon.

  
Lucas looked at the drawings and back up at Eliott „That’s supposed to be you? A raccoon?“

  
Eliott nodded „Yeah they’re my spirit animal.“

  
Lucas continued looking at him unbelievingly „A raccoon is your spirit animal?“

  
Eliott nodded again „Yes they’re cool! Plus they were a mask.“ He smirked

  
Lucas laughed „Okay. These are really good though, I can’t imagine how much better you can draw now.“

  
Eliott locked his phone and put it back into his jacket pocket, before looking back at Lucas. There was so little space between them now Lucas realized, he would just have to move his head forward a little and…

  
„Maybe I can show you some time.“ Eliott almost whispered into the silence around them

  
„I would like that.“ Lucas replied as quietly

  
They stared at each other for a few seconds before Eliott broke their eye contact and looked down at the spliff in his hands „Need to relight this.“ he muttered and did just that, Lucas watching his every move.

  
„So how would you draw me?“ He finally asked after a moment of silence.

  
Eliott looked back at him, exhaling smoke, their eyes glued to each other.

  
„I don’t know.“ He finally replied, taking another drag „I have to think about it.“

  
Lucas nodded and accepted the spliff Eliott handed to him, taking the last drag and stubbing the rest of it out on the bench.

  
They sat there for a few more moments, looking down at their hands, Lucas very aware of their legs that were still touching, until Eliott broke the silence.

  
„It’s getting cold, come on, I’ll walk you home.“

  
Lucas looked up at Eliott’s smiling face and couldn’t help but smile back „Okay.“

**Saturday 22:25**

„So this is where I live.“ Lucas said, pointing at the building they were standing in front of.

  
Eliott looked up at it and smiled, before looking back down at Lucas „Thanks for keeping me company the past two nights.“

  
„Thanks for showing me new movies.“ Lucas replied

  
„I really enjoyed it.“

  
„Me too.“

  
They looked into each other’s eyes, small smiles on their lips, neither one looking away.

  
Lucas’ eyes flitted down to Eliott’s lips and his heart picked up speed when Eliott licked his lips and moved just a tiny bit toward Lucas. Lucas’ heart was racing, there were a million thoughts running through his head at the moment but he didn’t want to think of any single one right now. The only thing he knew for sure at the moment was, that he wanted to kiss Eliott. And it seemed he wanted to kiss him as well. So Lucas decided to break the distance between them and just do what his heart was telling him to do. Just as he was getting on his tip toes his phone chimed in his pocket and broke the spell.

  
„Shit“ he muttered and got back down on his feet as Eliott took a small step back.

  
Lucas pulled out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it to see who had to message him right now and ruin this perfect moment. 

It was Yann.

_  
Why are you lying?? Chloe just texted me asking what’s going on with you because she hasn’t heard from you since Friday when you cancelled on her because you were sick???_

  
„Shit!“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments for chapter 1, I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well <3


	3. 3

**Sunday 09:41**

Lucas lay in bed thinking back to the night before. He was about to kiss Eliott and Eliott was about to kiss him he was sure of it, until…shit he hadn’t replied to Yann yet, he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to talk to him in person. Maybe he would just tell him the truth, that would be for the best.

  
He sighed and got up, opening the yellow curtains on his window and letting the sun shine into his bedroom.

  
Lucas let himself fall down onto his desk chair and checked his phone, no new messages. 

  
He tipped his head back and thought of the night before again. When they were sitting on the bench, smoking, legs touching. The way they almost kissed and they both obviously wanted it.

  
Lucas smiled and let the butterflies in his stomach go crazy. He had never felt this way before. Not for a girl at least, the way the boys always talked about. There was this short time where he thought he liked Yann, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away back then. He never wanted to feel this way for a boy, he knew deep down that he would never like a girl the way he likes boys, but he never admitted it to himself. Now however he was so happy and he loved this feeling. Lucas didn’t even care that it was a boy who was making him feel that way. He felt like maybe, finally he might have a chance at a real relationship as well and maybe just maybe it wasn’t so bad if it happened to be a boy.

  
Lucas got up from his desk chair and walked out of his room to the kitchen, were Mika, Manon and Lisa were already busy preparing breakfast. Rather Mika and Manon were, Lisa was reading a magazine at the kitchen table.

  
„Good Morning Lucas, would you like some pancakes as well?“ Manon greeted him

  
„Um sure sounds good.“ He replied and smiled at her

  
„Oooh someone is in a good mood, I’m guessing the date went well last night?“ Mika said from where he was cracking eggs into a bowl.

  
Lucas huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes „I told you, it wasn’t a date. I was just meeting with a new friend.“ but he couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips.

  
„And who is this new friend that has you so happy so early in the morning?“

  
"His name is Eliott.“ Lucas simply replied and didn’t miss the look that Manon and Mika exchanged.

  
Manon turned around from the stove where she was cooking the pancakes „Eliott. And where do you know him from?“

  
Lucas moved a hand through his hair before replying „He works at the DVD store down the road.“

  
„Oh the cute little store? I’ve passed it so many times but never went inside. Might have to rent a DVD or two if there’s more cute guys working there.“ Mika winked at him

  
Okay this was getting too much for Luca „He’s just a friend okay? I can't have any new male friends anymore?“ he asked exasperatedly 

  
„No, of course you can." Mika and Manon both replied and turned back around to continue cooking. 

  
„We’re just happy for you.“ Manon added with a smile before flipping the pancake in the pan.

**Sunday 17:38**

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror. For the third night in a row he was about to leave to go to the DVD shop to see Eliott. And if he was leaving a little earlier every night, well sue him. Honestly he didn’t care. He couldn’t wait anymore to see him and continue where they left of the night before.

  
He was just giving himself a mental pep talk to just kiss Eliott this time for real, when Mika barged into his room without knocking, holding up his phone.

  
„Lucas what do you think about this guy….oh wow you look nice!“

  
„Mika! Can’t you knock?“

  
Mika chose to ignore the question and wiggled his eyebrows instead „What are you so dressed up for?“

  
Lucas rolled his eyes and crossed his arms „Nothing.“

  
„Are you going out again? Going to see your new friend? Eliott?“ Mika smirked this time

  
Lucas huffed and let his arms drop in defeat „Yes okay, I’m going to see Eliott again.“ He dropped down on his bed.

  
„Lucas…I’m sorry, I don’t mean to impose. All I’m saying is I’m here if you want to talk.“

  
Lucas pressed the bottoms of his palms on his eyes. What did he have to loose really? Mika was gay, very openly so, maybe he could help him identify whatever this was. He slowly sat up. „I…“ He sighed „I think I like him Mika.“ He glanced at Mika’s face which was not showing any reaction whatsoever. „ _Like him_ like him.“

  
Mika sat down on the bed next to him, still no reaction visible „Okay and do you think he likes you as well?“

  
„Aren’t you shocked?“ Lucas asked him stunned

  
„Shocked? No why would I be shocked? You like someone, that’s great! It’s one of the most wonderful feelings in the world. I wish I had someone I liked.“ He sighed and glanced back down at his phone „But anyways, does he like you back?“

  
Lucas nodded „I think so. We spent the past two nights together watching movies and talking. And last night he walked me home and we almost…we almost kissed but then my stupid phone went off and ruined it.“

  
Mika nodded „Okay, well the best thing is to talk to him Lucas. Just ask him if he wants to go out, get a drink together or something.“ Mika smiled at him encouragingly 

  
Just ask him out, that’s easier said than done, but Lucas would buy some beer on the way and drink a few bottles with Eliott while they watch another movie and maybe, just maybe he will work up the courage to actually ask him out. Or kiss him. Or both.

  
Lucas nodded slowly „I’ll try.“

  
Mika patted his shoulder „You can talk to me anytime you know that right? I wish I would have had someone to talk to when I was in this situation a few years ago. Just come to me whenever you like okay?“ He got up and walked over to the bedroom door.

  
„Mika?“ He turned around at the sound of Lucas’ voice „Thank you.“ 

  
Mika smiled and exited the bedroom, closing the door behind himself.

**Sunday 18:20**

Lucas was carrying a box of beer in his arms and was walking quickly to the DVD shop. He could already see the sign from a few meters away. There were probably some people still inside the store at this time, so Luca decided to look through the window first, before walking in carrying a box of beer.

  
When he arrived at the store window he looked inside to see that there were indeed a few people inside. He would just wait out here until they had left and his heart calmed down a bit. There was a woman by the romance section and a man with his son by the kid’s movies. A brunette girl was standing by the counter and talking to Eliott. It didn’t look like she had a DVD in her hand, so she was probably just asking him a question. He hoped that the people would hurry up, because the beer in his arms was starting to get heavy. But the woman by the counter didn’t look like she was going anywhere anytime soon. She leaned against it and said something that made Eliott laugh loudly, the way he had with Lucas the past two days. Something in Lucas’ stomach churned. The brunette woman suddenly lifted her hand to fix a strand of brown hair, that had fallen on Eliott’s forehead. Lucas was starting to feel sick. Even though he knew what was going to happen next, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t get his legs to work, he couldn’t shift his gaze away.

  
The girl moved the strand of hair away from Eliott’s forehead stroking through his hair and then down his cheek. During this entire time, Eliott smiled at her lovingly until he finally leaned forward and met the girl in the middle for a short but intimate kiss, caressing her face as well and looking into her eyes.

  
Lucas felt nauseous. Like he could throw up at any moment. His legs suddenly felt like jelly and his eyes stung with something that felt very much like tears. No. He refused to cry over this boy. He would not cry, he wouldn’t. He exhaled a shaky breath and finally got his legs to move. He stumbled back a few steps, before catching himself. He couldn’t let Eliott see him like this. He was so embarrassed, how did he even think for one second, that this guy liked him? That he wanted to kiss him?

  
Lucas began quickly walking away from the store and towards his apartment. He hoped that nobody saw him on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the angst begin...
> 
> I'm so sorry but we all knew this had to happen. The next chapter will be up this weekend!


	4. 4

**Sunday 21:02**

  
Lucas had finished almost half the box of beer by himself. He was lying on his bed, blasting music and if a few tears had slipped out of his eyes, nobody needed to know.

  
He had been so stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. 

  
How could he have thought that this guy liked him back? Just because he had developed feelings for him, didn’t mean that he liked him too. He was obviously straight and happily kissing his girlfriend at the same counter they were sitting at the night before.

  
It was Mika’s fault. Mika made him think that Eliott liked him back. Lucas was so angry.

  
He sat up to get another beer from the box and opened it, taking a few big gulps from the bottle.

  
There was a knock at the door, barely audible over the loud music and a muffled „Lucas? Are you okay?“

  
It was Mika. Lucas didn’t want to talk to him. It was all his fault. „Go away!“ he yelled at the door and turned the music up a little louder.

  
Lucas got his phone and opened up his Instagram to distract himself. He scrolled past a few pictures until he stopped at one of Yann, Arthur and Basile that Yann had just posted. The three of them were happily smiling into the camera. Shit. Lucas should be there. He should be hanging out with his best friends and not ignoring them and worse, lying to them. He got even angrier and tossed the phone onto the bed, chugging down half the bottle of beer at once. 

  
He hated his life.

**Monday 8:50**

  
Lucas had a headache, a bad one. He was getting his books out of his locker and closed his eyes when someone shut a locker loudly. Maybe the last beer was one too many last night. On top of that he barely slept, seeing Eliott and his girlfriend kiss over and over again every time he closed his eyes. He just needed to get that picture out of his head desperately and forget about Eliott all together. Maybe he’d give girls another chance. He should really talk to Chloe.

  
He closed his locker and turned around to see Yann, Arthur and Basile entering the school, talking animatedly. When they saw him they became quiet and walked over to him.

  
„Dude, what’s going on with you? Where were you this weekend?“ Arthur asked and bumped his fist.

  
„Sorry man, I just had a situation with my mum.“ Lucas lied

  
„Oh no, is she okay?“ Yann asked looking worried

  
„Yeah yeah everything is fine, I just didn’t feel like doing anything this weekend.“

  
„Okay man, we understand. But don’t lie to us again like that. You can tell us anything you know that right?“

  
Lucas almost flinched, if Yann only knew he was lying to him again, right now „I know man, thanks.“

  
The boys continued chatting and walking down the corridor, Lucas following behind them, feeling like an asshole.

**Monday 17:32**

  
Lucas was sitting at his desk, barely able to concentrate on his homework, when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

  
Shortly after, Manon stuck her head inside „Hey Lucas, can I come in?“ She asked with a smile on her face.

  
Lucas gestured for her to sit on his bed and she closed the door behind herself, before sitting down.

  
„Did Mika send you?“

  
Manon sighed „We’re all really worried about you Lucas.“

  
Yeah right, he doubted that Lisa cared, she barely paid him any attention as it was.

  
„What happened last night? Is it Eliott?“

  
He really didn’t want to talk about it „I really don’t want to talk about it.“

  
Manon sighed „I get that, I really do. Charles and I aren’t in the best place right now either.“

  
Lucas raised his eyebrows surprised. He hadn’t noticed. Probably because he was too caught up with his own problems at the moment.

  
„Yeah I haven’t talked to anyone about it either.“ She shrugged „But I’m not feeling too great you know? And I know that if I talk to someone about it they might be able to give me some advice, from a different perspective than just my own. That’s why I'm meeting with Emma later.“ She paused „What I’m trying to say is, maybe it would help you to speak to someone as well. If not me or Mika then maybe to Yann? He’s your best friend.“

  
Lucas swallowed a lump forming in his throat „He doesn’t even know that I'm... he doesn’t know about Eliott.“

  
Manon smiled and touched Lucas’ hand „Don’t you think it would be good to tell him? To talk to him about it? It might scare you, but he’s been your best friend for so long. I think you can tell him anything Lucas.“

  
He looked up at Manon, feeling his eyes fill with tears and nodded. She got up immediately and hugged Lucas tightly, tears now falling freely down his cheeks, his chin resting on her shoulder.

  
They didn’t speak for a minute or so. Manon just kept holding him and let him quietly cry. When she finally pulled back, he noticed that her cheeks were wet as well. She chuckled and wiped her cheeks dry.

  
„We’re a great pair, both crying over boys who probably don’t deserve our tears.“

  
That made Lucas chuckle as well.

  
Manon patted his hand one last time before getting up „If you want to talk, my door is always open.“ She said before opening Lucas’ bedroom door.

  
„Thank you Manon.“ He said before she exited the room.

  
She was right, he knew she was right and that he needed to talk to Yann. He dried his tears with the sleeve of his hoodie and took a few deep breaths. He needed to come clean to Yann. And to the other boys as well. But most importantly his best friend. He couldn’t continue lying to them. So he unlocked his phone and typed out a text message to Yann.

_  
Want to grab something to eat tomorrow after school?_

_  
Hell yeah, let’s try that new Pizza place_ came the immediate reply that made Lucas smile.

  
Everything will be okay, he was sure of it now.

**Tuesday 17:48**

  
Lucas was waiting for Yann in front of the Pizza Restaurant. He was looking down at his phone checking Instagram while he waited. That’s why he didn’t notice the person that was slowly walking up to him and stopped right next to him, until he looked up and noticed him. Eliott.

  
„You scared me!“ Lucas said after he jumped back a bit.

  
Eliott smiled at him his beautiful smile and Lucas could feel his insides soften, his heart opening up again. For a moment he let himself feel the happy warmth that spread through him until the memories came crashing back down on him. Right. Eliott had a girlfriend.

  
„Hello.“ Eliott said still smiling

  
„Hi.“ Lucas replied shortly, not smiling back at him.

  
„It’s so nice to see you again, I actually have something I wanted to give you the next time I’d see you.“ Eliott said not noticing Lucas’ icy mood apparently.

  
He handed him a folded piece of paper, that he got from his backpack.

  
Lucas took it and unfolded it to reveal three small drawings. 

  
The first one was of a hedgehog and a raccoon, sitting on two chairs and watching a movie, they looked happy.

  
The second one was the same hedgehog and raccoon sitting on a bench very close to each other and looking at each other.

  
The last one was of the hedgehog and the raccoon again, this time they were standing in front of a building and they… Lucas looked up at Eliott, who was watching him closely, before looking back down at the drawing. Yes they were definitely kissing.

  
He felt himself blush. What did this mean? Eliott had said before that he drew himself as a raccoon, but was the hedgehog supposed to be him? He seemed to have drawn the situations that they were in over the weekend and one that Lucas wished for at that time. 

  
But he had a girlfriend, he needed to remind himself.

  
„Did you draw these?“ Lucas asked

  
Eliott was still smiling and watching him closely, he nodded.

  
„These are really good.“ he paused „Am I… who is the hedgehog?“

  
Eliott laughed and looked down at the drawings „Who do you think?“ He asked and touched a strand of Lucas’ hair that was standing up.

  
Lucas swallowed and folded the paper back together, looking down at it.

  
„Thank you for the drawing.“ He paused, still not looking up. Eliott dropped his hand back down „Do you draw these for your girlfriend as well?“

  
Lucas raised his eyes to see Eliott’s face fall in that exact moment.

  
„I…“ he began but suddenly Yann showed up next to Lucas. Lucas had never been so thankful to see him, he really didn’t want to know the answer to that question.

  
„Hey Lulu whats up?“ Yann greeted him and looked curiously at Eliott who still looked pale and had his lips slightly parted.

  
„Hey!“ Lucas greeted him back happily, then turned his head back „Goodbye Elliot.“ before walking inside the Restaurant with Yann and leaving Eliott standing outside by himself.

  
„Who was that?“ Yann asked curiously when they were inside.

  
„No one.“ Lucas replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on tumblr if you like, I'm germericangirl there as well :)


	5. 5

**Wednesday 12:25**

Okay Lucas’ plan hadn’t gone the way he thought it would. He didn’t tell Yann about Eliott even though the moment would have been perfect. He also didn’t tell him that he preferred boys over girls. But after seeing Eliott and being reminded of the pain he had caused him, he really didn’t want to think about him, much less talk about him. So he just spent a nice evening with his friend, eating Pizza, drinking beer and talking about school and girls of course. Which is when he decided to talk to Chloe. She hadn’t texted him back since he cancelled on them on Friday, which meant she must have been really mad at him. He needed to make it up to her.

  
During the entire evening, the paper that Eliott had given him, burned a hole into his pocket. It was on his mind the whole time he was with Yann. He drew them kissing. Lucas was the hedgehog. Eliott confirmed it to him. That meant he wanted to kiss him as well. Lucas didn’t just imagine it, there was something between them. But Eliott had lied to him. He didn’t mention he had a girlfriend and he was kissing her the next day. 

  
Lucas sighed and grabbed his backpack when the school bell rang. He would never admit it, but he had stared at the drawings for hours last night, running his fingers over the one of them kissing, even embarrassingly smelling the paper, to see if it smelled like Eliott. In the end he fell asleep clutching it to his chest and dreamed of raccoons and hedgehogs.

  
But there was no use in chasing after this. Eliott was obviously straight and had a girlfriend, he was just playing with his feelings. Maybe he was making fun of him.

  
Lucas walked down the hall to a specific classroom, he was on a mission. He stood in front of the door and waited for the students to come outside, until he spotted the person he was waiting for.

  
„Chloe, hey wait!“ He ran after her when she rolled her eyes and walked away.

  
He grabbed her arm when he reached her „Wait please. I’m sorry for cancelling on you on Friday.“

  
„You lied to me Lucas! I know you weren’t sick, Your friends said you told them we were together. Where were you?“

  
„I had a family emergency. You know my mum, she’s not doing so good.“ Lucas lied

  
„But why didn’t you just tell me? And so late? I was waiting for you all night. I got candles and champagne and everything.“

  
„I know, I’m sorry I was just embarrassed and didn’t want to talk about it. But I want to make it up to you, please. Do you want to come over to my place tomorrow night? You can bring the champagne too.“ Lucas smirked at her and stroke her cheek. He could feel her walls crumbling.

  
She looked down and smiled „Really?“

  
„Yes, really.“ He wrapped his arms around her waist „Come over tomorrow and I'll make up for Friday, I promise.“

  
She smiled up at him happily „Okay I’ll bring the candles too. I can’t wait.“ She kissed him and Lucas kissed her back, ignoring how wrong it felt.

  
„Great I can’t wait either.“ He said when they parted.

  
„See you tomorrow!“ She exclaimed happily and walked away.

  
Lucas smiled at her and turned around, the smile dropping from his lips immediately. What did he get himself into?

**Thursday 17:05**

Lucas dropped his backpack onto the floor of the hallway and toed of his shoes when he got home. 

  
„Hello?“ he called into the apartment, but there was no reply, the others were probably not home yet.

  
He checked the fridge for food, but it was empty. Where was Manon, she would cook something delicious now for them, if he nicely asked her to. 

  
He sighed and leaned against the counter, school was exhausting and just the thought of what was happening tonight, gave him a headache. Of course he had told the boys of his plans for the night and they cheered for him. He didn’t want to let them down.

  
Lisa suddenly entered the kitchen, holding out an envelope with his name on it „This was in the mailbox for you.“ She just said and disappeared again after Lucas took it from her.

  
He opened the envelope and found a folded piece of paper inside. When he unfolded it, his heart started racing. Inside were a series of drawings, obviously from Eliott.

  
The first one was in front of the Pizza place. The hedgehog had it’s back turned to the raccoon and was walking away from him looking angry, while the raccoon looked very sad, ears hanging down.

  
The next one was of the raccoon in the DVD store, sitting behind the counter, the chair next to him gapingly empty. He looked at it with a sad expression.

  
The third one showed the raccoon sitting on a bench by himself, looking sad again.

  
The last one was of the raccoon lying in bed, there was a thought bubble over his head and the hedgehog was inside it.

  
Below the drawings was written „The raccoon misses the hedgehog“.

  
Lucas swallowed a lump that was forming in his throat.

  
He folded the piece of paper and exhaled shakily. Why is he doing this to him, why can’t he leave him alone?

  
The front door was opened and closed, shortly after Mika stuck his head inside the kitchen.

  
„Oh Lucas, it’s you, hello. I thought you’d be Manon.“

  
He walked inside the kitchen.

  
„No, just me.“ Lucas replied, clutching the paper in his hands.

  
Mika looked down at it „What do you have there?“

  
Lucas looked down at his hands and sighed, before handing the paper to Mika. „It’s from Eliott.“

  
Mika took the paper and looked at the drawings, after a moment he said „Are you the hedgehog?“

  
Lucas simply nodded.

  
„And Eliott is the raccoon in this?“

  
He nodded again.

  
„He looks sad. What happened Lucas?“

  
Lucas rubbed a hand over his face and groaned „You remember Sunday when I went out to see him?“

  
„When you came back and blasted the music so loud, I couldn’t understand a word my date was saying? Yes I remember it very well.“

  
„Sorry.“ Lucas muttered „Eliott didn’t know I was coming. When I got there, I saw him kissing a girl. His girlfriend obviously.“

  
„And what did he say?“

  
„I was outside, he didn’t know I saw them.“

  
Mika paused and looked down at the drawings again „So he doesn’t know why you’re ignoring him?“

  
Lucas shook his head no „I thought he liked me, you know? He gave me another drawing where he drew us kissing. But all this time he still has a girlfriend.“

  
Mika sighed „I’m sorry Lucas, that sucks. But you must give Eliott a chance to explain himself. I’ve seen so many guys over the years that were leading a double life and never break up with their girlfriends. But you don’t know what the situation here is. Talk to him.“

  
He handed Lucas the drawing back „He obviously cares about you, why would he draw these otherwise. He’s trying to contact you.“

  
Mika was right, maybe he should give Eliott a chance to explain. He clutched the drawing and nodded „I guess you’re right, I should go see him.“

  
At that moment the doorbell rang.

  
„Are we expecting someone?“ Mika asked

  
„Shit!“ Lucas closed his eyes, he had totally forgotten „That’s Chloe, I invited her 

over tonight.“

  
„Oh Lucas.“ Mika simply said „Go put that drawing away, I’ll let her in.“

  
Lucas agreed and quickly went to his room, putting the drawing inside his desk drawer, where he had put the first one as well.

  
He walked back over to his door, where Chloe was just walking in „Hi Lucas.“ She said happily and kissed him on the mouth. Mika was standing behind her, raising his eyebrows.

  
„I’ve got the champagne.“ She held up the bottle „can you get glasses for us?“ she walked into the room, dropping her bag and taking of the jacket.

  
Lucas watched her for a moment before nodding and going to the kitchen, where Mika was standing by the stove.

  
„Champagne, Lucas?“

  
„Don’t ask.“ he just replied, leaning his forehead against a cabinet, before grabbing two water glasses and going back to his room.

  
Chloe had already lit some candles in his room and was placing the last two on his nightstand. She smiled brightly at him when he returned.

  
„Oh great you got the glasses!“ She took them and poured some Champagne into them from the bottle she must have already opened in the meantime. 

  
Chloe handed him one glass and clinked it with her own „To an unforgettable night.“ She said and took a sip „You like the candles?“

  
Lucas drank half the glass at once and just nodded at her „Yeah, great.“

  
„Oh good, I’m glad.“ She smiled and took another sip, not saying anything else.

  
„You want to sit down?“ Lucas asked, pointing at his bed.

  
„Yes thank you.“ Chloe said and got comfortable on the bed. Lucas sat down next to her, legs still planted on the floor.

  
„Um do you maybe want to watch a movie?“

  
„Not really, but you can put on some music if you like?“

  
„Music, right.“ Luca got out his phone and put on a random playlist.

  
„Relax.“ Chloe laughed „Come here.“ She patted the spot next to her and pulled on Lucas’ arm, to come closer.

  
He moved up so he was sitting next to Chloe.

  
„There isn’t that better?“ She asked and kissed Lucas gently on the mouth „Don’t be nervous, it will be fine.“ She kissed him again, this time more urgently. Her hand started stroking down his chest and to the top of his thigh.

  
„Whoa okay slow down.“ Lucas laughed and pulled back from the kiss

  
„Why? You want this right?“ Chloe said and climbed in Lucas’ lap, straddling him and kissing down his neck.

  
„I… Chloe wait, I…“

  
The door to his room flew open and in came Mika, Manon and Lisa, holding a bowl of Popcorn and chatting animatedly like they didn’t even see Lucas and Chloe.

  
Mika fell down on the bed next to them, Lisa sat down in the desk chair and Manon sat down on the floor in front of the bed.

  
Lucas and Chloe watched them stunned.

  
„What are we watching? You made it so cozy for us Lucas, love the candles.“ Mika said as he stuffed his mouth with Popcorn.

  
„Uh…“ Lucas replied

  
„Don’t tell me you forgot Lucas! Our flat movie night that we planned for so long! We were all looking forward to it right guys?“

  
Manon turned around from where she was sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed and nodded enthusiastically „Yes it was all I was thinking of all week. To just relax with my flat mates and watch a nice movie.“

  
„Even Lisa was looking forward to it, right Lisa?“ Mika asked and shot her a glance

  
She looked up from her phone to say „Yup can’t wait, let’s do this.“ in a monotone voice and looked right back down.

  
Mika raised his eyebrows when Lucas looked at him and finally it clicked „Oh! Yes you’re right, our movie night, I completely forgot.“ Then he turned to Chloe „I’m sorry but I totally forgot I had these plans with my roommates tonight.“

  
Chloe sighed and slid down from Lucas’ lap to sit next to him „This was supposed to be our night Lucas.“ She whispered to him, while Manon turned on the TV and opened Netflix.

  
„You can join us for the movie if you like Chloe.“ Mika said without looking at her.

  
„Thanks but we had different plans for tonight and if Lucas rather watches a movie I think I’ll go home.“ She got up to grab her things.

  
„Wait Chloe, I’ll bring you to the door.“

  
„Don’t bother.“ She said and walked out of the room, shutting the door with a loud bang behind herself.

  
„Oops?“ Mika said when the front door was closed loudly as well.

  
Lucas fell back on the bed „I can’t believe you did this.“

  
„I think what you meant to say was thank you.“ Mika said

  
Lucas propped himself up on his elbows „She was really angry.“

  
„I could see that.“

  
„I’m sorry Lucas, Mika told me this was an emergency.“ Manon said, joining them on the bed.

  
„It was! Poor guy didn’t know how to tell the girl he couldn’t sleep with her.“

  
„I would have told her, I was going to…“

  
„Can I go?“ Lisa suddenly asked from the desk, still not looking up from her phone.

  
„Yes yes you can go.“ Mika said waving his hand „Lucas you’re leading her on, you need to end it with her.“

  
„I know, I was going to tell her.“

  
„When? After you slept with her?“ Mika asked

  
Lucas fell back onto the bed and groaned.

  
Manon petted his leg „You shouldn’t sleep with someone just to forget another person. Someone will always get hurt in the process.“

  
Lucas exhaled and stared at the ceiling. „Okay let’s watch this movie.“

  
Mika and Manon smiled at each other and got comfortable to the left and right of Lucas, cuddling him in between them.

  
„I picked out the perfect movie.“ Manon said „Love Actually!“

  
„Hand me the Champagne!“ Mika exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roommates to the rescue!
> 
> Happier times for Lucas are ahead :)


	6. 6

**Friday 16:32**

  
Lucas had never been this glad for a school day to end. He spent most of the day avoiding Chloe, hiding in bathrooms, behind other people or in classrooms. It was exhausting and he knew he had to speak with her, but not today, he wasn’t ready for this conversation.

  
The boys were of course disappointed when he told them, that they were interrupted by his roommates the night before. But they quickly dropped it when they noticed Lucas wasn’t all that sad about it.

  
On their way to the bus they made plans to hang out that weekend and Lucas planned on finally telling them the truth.

  
When he got home he heard Mika talking to Manon, so he followed their voices to the kitchen.

  
„And that’s when I said to him, you can give me a blowjob anytime you want, but don’t call me Daddy again.“

  
Manon laughed loudly and Lucas simply raised his eyebrows “What are you talking about?“

  
„Oh hi Lucas, just my latest One Night Stand.“ He waved him off.

  
Lucas chuckled and turned to walk back out of the kitchen „Okay.“

  
„Hey, before I forget. This was in the mail for you.“

  
Manon handed him an envelope with his name written on it. It looked almost identical to the one from the day before.

  
„Is that…“ Mika started

  
Lucas looked down at the envelope and nodded „I think so. I’ll take it to my room.“

  
He walked over to his bedroom and closed the door behind himself, leaning against it and breathing deeply.

  
Another drawing from Eliott it looked like. What was he going to tell him this time? He sat down on his desk chair and placed the letter on the desk in front of him. For a few minutes he simply stared at it, until he finally mustered up the courage to open it.

  
Lucas slowly unfolded the piece of paper to reveal a series of drawings. 

  
It showed the raccoon, trying to write multiple letters, but apparently not finding the right words and throwing all of them out instead.

  
Below that, the raccoon was standing in front of Lucas’ building it seemed, the house number was the same, but couldn’t muster up the courage to ring the doorbell apparently for hours, as it showed a clock with the hours passing by. Instead he turned around and left.

  
Lucas dropped the paper back to the desk. Eliott wanted to speak to him. He tried writing him, he even wanted to come talk to him in person. He dropped by these drawings twice now, that said more than a hundred words, maybe Lucas should give him an opportunity to explain himself. If he was being honest, his situation with Chloe wasn’t exactly perfect either.

**Friday 21:59**

  
Lucas purposely waited until the last minute before closing, before he entered the DVD store. He didn’t want any customers to interrupt them when he needed to talk to Eliott. He took a few deep breaths to calm his beating heart, and pushed the door open.

  
The familiar bell jingled above his head and he saw the top of Eliott’s brown mop of hair peaking out from underneath the counter.

  
„Sorry, we’re closing.“ came the voice from behind the counter.

  
„Even if the hedgehog really wants to talk to the raccoon?“ Lucas replied, still standing by the front door.

  
Eliott came up from behind the counter so quickly, that he hit his head „Ouch, fuck.“ he said holding his head in pain, but looking shocked to see Lucas there at the same time.

  
„Are you okay?“ Lucas asked, walking over to him „Do you need ice?“

  
„No, I’m fine“ Eliott replied, lowering his hand from where it was holding on to his head „You’re here.“

  
„I’m here.“ Lucas agreed, a small smile on his lips.

  
„That’s…wow. I didn’t expect you to…“

  
„Is it a bad time?“ Lucas asked, looking around to make sure he was the only other person beside Eliott in the store.

  
„No! No, no this is a great time, let me just…“ Eliott walked to the front door and locked it, hanging up the ‚closed‘ sign and walked back over to Lucas, stopping right in front of him and looking down at him „Hi.“

  
„Hi.“

  
„So let’s talk.“ Eliott said „Let me get my jacket and we can go out the back, okay?“

  
Lucas agreed and followed Eliott to the counter, where he put on his jacket and collected his things, and out the back door, sitting down on the backrest of the bench they had sat on the last time, again. Eliott sat down closely to Lucas and held up a joint that he had pulled out of his jacket pocket, raising his eyebrows questioningly at Lucas, who just nodded in reply.

  
„So“ Lucas started „First of all, thank you for the drawings. I don’t know if I would have come here today, if it wasn’t for them.“ he paused „I came by the store on Sunday to see you and you weren’t exactly alone.“

  
Eliott took a deep drag in and breathed out the smoke again before he spoke „Yeah that was Lucille, my girlfriend.“

  
Lucas simply nodded, he knew this already but it didn’t change the fact, that it still hurt like hell hearing it out of Eliott’s mouth. „How long have you two been together?“

  
„Too long.“ Eliott replied „Since we were 16.“

  
„I broke up with her.“ Eliott added suddenly looking directly at Lucas

  
Lucas turned his head so quickly, he almost got whiplash „You did?“

  
Eliott smiled at him „Yeah it hasn’t been going great between us for a while now. She always wants to control me. I can’t do anything without her constantly checking on me.“ then after a pause „I also met someone new.“ He looked into Lucas’ eyes when he said the last part.

  
„You…you did?“ 

  
Eliott nodded „Yeah, he’s a really great guy, I like him a lot, but I’m afraid I messed it up. I wonder if he would give me another chance.“

  
Lucas took a few shaky breaths „I’m sure he would.“

  
„Yeah?“ Eliott asked, moving impossibly closer, until their faces were only millimeters apart.

  
Lucas nodded slowly and whispered a last „Yeah“ before Eliott finally closed the distance and connected their lips.

  
The kiss started out chaste and slow, but quickly turned passionate. Lips parting, tongues meeting in the middle. They both brought up their hands to the other’s face, caressing cheeks and stroking through hair. When they parted they were both out of breath and rested their foreheads against each other’s smiling happily.

  
„I’ve wanted to do that since I saw you for the first time.“ Eliott finally said and pressed another kiss to Lucas’ mouth.

  
„Oh yeah?“ he replied smirking „What did you think when you saw me in the store for the first time?“

  
Eliott lightened up the joint again and took a drag „I couldn’t believe it was you. But I didn’t see you in the store for the first time.“

  
Lucas looked at him questioningly.

  
„I saw you outside when you walked past with your friends. I was taking a smoke break and couldn’t take my eyes off of you, but you didn’t see me.“

  
Lucas looked at him, lips slightly parted and slowly shook his head no „I didn’t or else I would have come here much earlier.“

  
That made Eliott laugh and he wrapped and arm around Lucas’ waist pulling him close to himself. Lucas rested his head on Eliott’s shoulder and closed his eyes. So this is what it felt like, the fireworks when you kiss someone, the butterflies in your stomach, the happiness. He turned his head to Eliott’s face and caught his lips in another kiss when he looked down at him. They kissed lazily for a while, licking into the other’s mouth and pulling each other impossibly closer.

  
„I’m glad you came today.“Eliott whispered and kissed him again.

**Friday 23:41**

  
Lucas and Eliott were lying on Lucas’ bed facing each other, blanket fallen to the ground as most of their clothes, except for their boxers.

  
They were staring into each other’s eyes happily, hands stroking over faces, chests and backs, only breaking their eye contact to kiss.

  
„So I’m a hedgehog huh?“ Lucas broke the silence after a while.

  
Eliott smiled „Yes, your hair inspired me.“ he said and pulled on a strand that was standing up.

  
Lucas smiled before turning more serious „You didn’t break up with Lucille because of me right? I don’t want you to be sad.“

  
Eliott smiled brightly at Lucas „I’m not sad! I forgot how it felt to be so happy. I realized when I was together with you, that Lucille and I hadn’t been happy for a very long time. We should have broken up long before. I was never this happy with her like I am with you.“

  
Lucas smiled bashfully „Really?“

  
„Really.“ Eliott replied and kissed Lucas.

  
„I um, after I saw you with Lucille“ Lucas started after they broke their kiss „I kind of met with this girl, that likes me.“

  
Eliott raised his eyebrows and smiled at Lucas „Is that so?“

  
„Yeah but nothing happened, my roommates kind of saved me actually. I don’t even like her like that, I just did it, you know…“

  
„Because you were upset.“ Eliott finished his sentence.

  
Lucas nodded „Yes, but I’m going to tell her that nothing can happen between us anymore.“

  
Eliott smiled at him again and stroke his cheek „Lucas it’s okay. I get it, you were upset and needed someone to make you feel better.“

  
„I don’t think I could have done it with her anyways.“

  
Eliott smirked at him „Am I your first boy?“

  
Instead of replying, Lucas simply grinned at him „Okay I’ll take that as a yes.“ Eliott chuckled.

  
„What about you?“ Lucas asked „Have you been with other boys before?“

  
Eliott simply raised his eyebrows and smirked at Lucas before kissing him again.

**Saturday 9:14**

  
Lucas slowly blinked open his eyes. It took him a few seconds to realize that last night had not just been an elaborate dream, but the reality. But when he turned around to wrap Eliott in his arms, he noticed that he was alone. Eliott was gone. All that he had left behind was a drawing which was lying on top of his pillow. Lucas took it and looked at it. 

  
The hedgehog was sleeping in his bed and the raccoon was watching him sleep happily. There were little hearts in between them and a caption:

_  
You are so beautiful when you’re sleeping_

  
Lucas couldn’t help but smile, butterflies in his stomach going wild and clutched the drawing to his chest.

  
He took his phone from his nightstand and opened a new message, they had finally exchanged numbers last night.

_  
Thanks for the drawing, last night was beautiful. When did you leave?_

  
He locked his phone and got up to put on some clothes. His phone vibrated on his nightstand.

_  
Good Morning beautiful. I also think it was wonderful. I left early, need to get a few things done before work. Miss you already xxx_

  
Lucas smiled down at his phone, his heart skipping a beat

_  
I miss you too! When can I see you again? xxx_

  
This time he didn’t lock his phone but rather waited for Eliott’s reply, which came immediately

_  
Tonight?_

  
Lucas hesitated for a moment. No, he had to meet the boys tonight and finally tell them the truth, he couldn’t ditch them again.

_  
Can’t tonight :( tomorrow?_

  
Eliott’s reply was immediate

_  
:(_

_Okay tomorrow then. Can’t wait! xx_

  
Lucas locked his phone and let himself fall back down onto his bed, smiling broadly. He turned his head into the pillow that Eliott had slept on and breathed in his scent.

  
He had never been this happy in his life.

**Saturday 18:40**

  
Arthur and Basile were playing a video game, while Lucas and Yann watched them. Well Yann watched them, Lucas was thinking of the best way to tell his friends that he was in love with a boy. He took a big gulp of his beer when Yann patted his arm and motioned for Lucas to follow him. He got up and followed Yann outside his room and into the kitchen.

  
„Hey are you okay? You look so preoccupied.“ Yann asked when they arrived in the kitchen

  
Lucas nodded „Yeah I’m fine.“

  
„Everything okay with you mom?“

  
He nodded again „My mom is fine.“

  
„Okay that’s great to hear.“

  
There was a pause where Yann was watching Lucas expectantly. This was it, Lucas thought. It was now or never „Actually“ he started „There’s something I would like to talk to you about.“

  
„Yeah man, what is it?“ Yann asked leaning back against a counter.

  
Lucas took a few breaths „There’s someone I like.“ he said, his heart beating outside his chest

  
„Chloe.“ Yann nodded

  
"No, not Chloe“ Lucas shook his head

  
„No?“ Yann looked confused „Who is it then? Not Emma?“

  
Lucas laughed „No it’s not Emma either. It’s“ he paused and looked directly at Yann „It’s not a girl.“

  
Silence.

  
Yann stared at him for a moment „Okay…?“

  
„It’s a boy. I like a boy.“

  
Yann took a sip of his beer and was quite for a moment „I admit I didn’t see this coming.“

  
„I know, I’m sorry, I should have told you much earlier, but I was afraid of how you’d react.“

  
Yann nodded and looked at Lucas for a long time „Lucas, you’re my best friend. I don’t care if you’re gay or bi or whatever.“ He put his hands on Lucas’ shoulders „I want you to know that you can tell me anything okay?“ Yann hugged Lucas tightly.

  
Lucas had to blink tears away and nodded. He didn’t remember why he was so afraid to tell his best friend, he knew he could trust Yann.

  
Yann pulled back and leaned back against the counter „Okay so who is this lucky guy?“

  
Lucas laughed and looked down at the bottle in his hand „Do you remember the guy at the Pizza place?“

  
Yann narrowed his eyes „The one you were talking to outside?“

  
Lucas nodded.

  
„I thought there was like a weird energy between you guys.“

  
Lucas laughed again „His name is Eliott. I was mad at him, because I found out he had a girlfriend while he was clearly flirting with me.“

  
„Oh that's not good.“

  
„No but we talked yesterday and he spent the night.“ Lucas said and smirked at Yann

  
„Ooooh I see what you’re saying“ he elbowed Luca „Nice!“ and then more seriously „Are you happy?“

  
„The happiest I’ve ever been.“

  
"Then I like this guy already. When are you going to introduce us to him?“

  
Lucas laughed „First I gotta tell Arthur and Basile.“

  
„You want to do it now?" Yann asked

  
Lucas nodded „Yes, I don’t want to lie to you guys anymore.“

  
Yann patted his shoulder as they walked back into Lucas’ room.

.

The other boys took the news just as well as Yann did. They were very excited for Lucas and made plans to go to Pride together already.

  
Basile was mostly happy at the prospect that there would be more girls left for them now and Lucas laughed at that.

  
He explained to them where he really was the weekend before and apologized for lying to them, which they all just waved off.

  
He was so lucky he had these boys, he didn’t even know why he was so afraid to tell them in the first place. 

  
The rest of the night was uneventful. They played video games, drank beer and ordered Pizza. Everything was just the way it always had been between them and Lucas was so thankful for his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos or comments so far! Please keep them coming, they are very motivating :)
> 
> Now who's ready for some sexy times for our boys? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the rating to explicit for this chapter, you've been warned...

**Sunday 16:00**

Lucas was on his way to the DVD shop to see Eliott. They were texting all morning and both couldn’t wait to see the other again, so Lucas promised to come by as soon as he was done with his homework. Which he hadn’t finished yet to be honest, but he would just finish them in school tomorrow, he had more important things to do right now.

  
Eliott looked up immediately when Lucas entered the DVD store and smiled brightly at him from behind the counter. 

  
There were a few people in the store but Eliott apparently didn’t care, because as soon as Lucas had approached the counter, he took his head in between his hands and planted a big wet kiss on Lucas’ lips.

  
„Hi.“ He said, forehead resting against Lucas’ and smiling at him.

  
Lucas felt his cheeks redden, from the first kiss he had gotten from a boy in public, from the fact that this beautiful boy was kissing _him_.

  
„Hi.“ He replied.

  
Lucas pulled his head back a little and looked around, but none of the people in the store were paying any attention to them.

  
„You are here early!“ Eliott said excitedly „Come sit down.“ He pulled Lucas behind the counter and pushed him onto the stool.

  
„Yes“ Lucas chuckled as he was being pushed down „I couldn’t wait to see you.“ he said looking up at Eliott, lips slightly parted.

  
Eliott stroke over Lucas’ cheek and smiled back „I’m glad you’re here, I missed you.“ He bent down and pressed another, softer kiss to Lucas’ lips.

  
„I missed you too.“ Lucas replied, eyes still closed.

  
„I just have to work a little okay? But you can stay right here. Do you want to watch a movie?“

  
Lucas shook his head, he was content just watching Eliott „No I’m good, thank you.“

  
Eliott pressed one last kiss to Lucas’ lips, before walking away to help some customers.

  
Lucas placed his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his hand. He realized he looked like a puppy in love, but that is exactly how he was feeling at the moment. He had fireworks and butterflies roaming freely inside of him every time Eliott so much as looked at him. Whenever he kissed him, Lucas’ heart almost beat outside his chest and when he touched him, it felt like static in between them. Lucas had never experienced anything like this before, so he didn’t care what he looked like right now, watching his… Eliott work, who was just looking at him from where he was standing by a shelf and winked at him. Lucas felt himself blush and looked down, biting on his lip.

  
Yeah, he was really happy.

**Sunday 19:02**

  
Lucas was alternating between checking his Instagram, watching Eliott work, texting the boys, kissing Eliott whenever he walked by and playing Candy Crush.

  
„Hey are you bored yet?“

  
Lucas looked up from his phone, to see Eliott leaning on the counter, smiling at him.

  
„I could never be bored when I’m with you.“ He replied 

  
Eliott’s eyes lit up with a smile „Just say the word and I’ll put on a movie okay?“

  
Lucas nodded „Maybe we can watch Godfather part three later?“

  
„Yes definitely!“ Eliott exclaimed happily „At your place? In bed?“ he added and wrapped a hand around Lucas’ wrist, who bit his lip and smiled back at Eliott.

  
„In bed sounds perfect.“

  
Eliott kissed him one last time and when the bell on the front door announced a new customers, walked backwards away from Lucas, while blowing him kisses.

  
As Lucas watched Eliott work, his stomach began grumbling. At first he thought the butterflies were just going extra wild, but it turned out he was actually hungry. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast that day he realized.  
  


He picked up the Flyer for the Pizza place that was on the counter and read through it. He was getting more and more hungry by the minute reading it and decided to go pick up some Pizza for them.

  
He put on his jacket and walked up to Eliott who had his back turned to him, wrapping his arms around his middle and enjoying the feeling of Eliott leaning back into the touch.

  
„I’m going to get us some food okay?“

  
Eliott nodded and turned around in his arms, wrapping his own around Lucas’ shoulders.

  
„Don’t be long okay?“

  
„I’ll be back in no time.“ Lucas replied and kissed Eliott goodbye.

**Sunday 19:37**

  
Lucas was balancing a large Pizza box in one hand and two small bottles of Coke in the other. He was opening the door to the DVD store with his elbow and walked in backwards.

  
„Eliott I’m back, told you I’d be…“ He stopped talking when he turned around and saw Lucille standing in the store with Eliott.

  
Nobody said anything for a moment, Eliott and Lucille both looking at Luca.

  
After a tense moment of silence Lucas finally asked „What is she doing here?“

  
Eliott grabbed Lucille’s arm and pulled her to the door, while she was trying to get out of his grip „She was just leaving.“

  
„Just let me talk to him Eliott.“

  
„No!“ Eliott exclaimed and opened the door „You need to leave, now!“

  
Lucille hesitated for a moment, looking at Lucas before sighing and walking out the door. Eliott immediately pushed the door closed behind himself but stayed by the entrance, massaging his forehead and looking down to the ground.

  
„Eliott? What was she doing here?“

  
Eliott dropped his hand from his head and walked over to Lucas. He rubbed down his arms and forced a smile „Nothing, really. She just wants to control me all the time, but she can’t do it anymore and she doesn’t like that, so now she’s trying to get to you.“

  
Lucas didn’t reply, it seemed like Eliott was keeping something from him.

  
„Does she want to get back together with you?“ He finally asked

  
„No!“ Eliott replied immediately „No it’s not that. She knows she has no chance against you. I’ve never felt this way with her the way I feel with you, not even in the beginning. We will never get back together Lucas, you have to believe me.“

  
Eliott was looking Lucas directly into his eyes and stroke his fingers down his cheeks. There was a small encouraging smile on his lips and Lucas couldn’t help but smile back at the words.

  
„You mean it?“ He asked him

  
„I mean it. You make me so happy Lucas, nobody has ever made me this happy before. I feel good when I’m with you.“ 

  
Lucas smiled brighter, which made Eliott smile back in return and kiss him gently.

  
„Come on let’s eat before the Pizza gets cold, it smells delicious.“

**Sunday 23:07**

  
Lucas and Eliott were lying on Lucas’ bed, movie playing in the background but long forgotten.

  
Instead their lips were pressed against the others, hands moving underneath shirts to touch the skin there and legs entwined.

  
Lucas pulled on Eliott’s shirt and pushed it up to his chest, kissing the naked skin there, while the other got rid of the piece of clothing.

  
Then Lucas was suddenly being pushed back into the mattress, Eliott kissing and biting down his neck, hands stroking over his stomach making him shiver.

  
„Let’s take this off“ Eliott whispered and sat up, pulling Lucas’ shirt off over his head.

  
He immediately began kissing down his neck again, sucking a bruise into the place where neck and shoulder met, then continued down his chest, to his nipples and finally to Lucas’ stomach, which fluttered under his touch. 

  
Lucas was running his hands over Eliott’s back, through his hair, panting and chanting his name.

  
Eliott kissed down further, until he reached the waistband of his jeans, where he stopped to look up at Lucas.

  
„We should probably get rid of these yeah?“

  
Lucas nodded eagerly and watched Eliott unbutton his jeans and pull them down his legs, his hard dick visible underneath his black boxer briefs.

  
„You too“ he whispered when Eliott resumed his position on top of him to kiss him and began unbuttoning Eliott’s jeans as well.

  
They were much tighter than his own, which made them more difficult to pull down, but Eliott helped him and soon they were both only wearing boxers.

  
Eliott slowly lowered himself on top of Lucas again, holding himself up on his elbows and pressing their lips together gently.

  
Lucas kissed him back urgently, feeling his dick twitch in his boxers.

  
„Eliott“ he whispered against his lips

  
„Hm?“ Eliott replied, before licking into Lucas’ mouth, making him hornier by the second.

  
„Please.“ Lucas whispered, moving his hands down from Eliott’s back to his ass, gently pushing him down „Please“ he repeated.

  
Eliott understood what Lucas needed and finally lowered himself fully on top of him, aligning their lower halfs and their clothed cocks, making them both moan.

  
Eliott kissed Lucas hungrily, all open mouths and tongues as he slowly began grinding against him, moans slipping from their mouths.

  
„Off!“ Lucas finally said, pulling on the waistband of Eliott’s boxers to take them off.

  
Eliott sat back quickly pulling them down, revealing his very hard dick. Lucas felt his own twitch in his boxers at the sight and moaned again, tipping his head back, overcome by lust.

  
Eliott hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Lucas’ boxers, throwing him one last questioning glance, before pulling them down and revealing Lucas’ own hard cock.

  
„Fuck“ Eliott said, biting his lip and resuming his position on top of Lucas, lowering himself on top of him and aligning their now naked, hard dicks immediately.

  
The kisses turned feverish, a mixture of moans and tongues hungrily licking into each other’smouths. Eliott was rutting quickly down against Lucas and he felt the heat coil in his stomach. He wouldn’t last long, he could tell already.

  
„Fuck Eliott, fuck I’m close“ He moaned against his lips

  
„Me too“ Eliott moaned back, kissing him deeply, teeth clashing against each other.

  
They both panted heavily, Eliott was moving his hips in small circles now and Lucas grabbed the sheets next to him, pressing his eyes closed, willing himself not to come, so he could enjoy this longer.

  
„I’m gonna come“ Eliott suddenly panted into Lucas’ neck, rutting down harder against him.

  
Lucas’ eyes shot open and he let out a strangled noise, digging his hands back into Eliott’s ass and pushing him down impossibly harder against himself.

  
That’s what did it, suddenly Lucas only saw stars and came harder than he had ever done before, his whole body trembling. He heard Eliott moan his name loudly and shortly after felt him spill all over Lucas’ dick and stomach, before falling down on him boneless. 

  
They lay there for a few minutes, both panting heavily and hearts racing.

  
Eliott’s head was resting on Lucas’ shoulder, the latter was scratching his back gently, burying his nose in Eliott’s hair and breathing in his scent.

  
He just had his first time with a boy. With the most beautiful boy, who was currently lying in his bed, on top of him, naked. Lucas couldn’t believe this was real and not just a dream.

  
The last time Eliott had slept over, they had just made out all night, keeping their boxers on, too shy to go further.

  
But now he wished he had done this much earlier. This was the best feeling in the world, Lucas felt ecstatic.

  
Eliott slowly lifted his head, to press a soft kiss to Lucas’ lips and smiled at him.

  
„I feel like I’m 16 again with you. I couldn’t even last five minutes.“ He laughed and Lucas joined him, kissing him once more before replying

  
„I wish I would have lasted longer, felt so good…“ 

  
„Yeah?“ Eliott asked wiggling his eyebrows „You liked it?“

  
Lucas gestured down to their bellies which were covered in come „Isn’t it obvious?“ 

  
Eliott looked down as well and laughed, rolling off of Lucas „We should probably clean this up.“

  
Lucas reached over to his nightstand where he had a box of tissues and handed a few to Eliott, before cleaning himself up.

  
After, they tossed the tissues to the floor and Eliott lay back down, opening his arms for Lucas, who lay down as well, resting his head on Eliott’s chest.

  
„We have all night to try and last longer.“ Eliott murmured into Lucas’ hair  


  
Lucas looked up at him and smirked „Yeah, sleep is overrated.“ before kissing him deeply and resuming his position on Eliott’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed :)


	8. 8

**Monday 8:52**

Okay maybe sleep wasn’t totally overrated Lucas thought when he walked into the school yawning, but feeling happy.

  
They had woken each other up multiple times throughout the night, hard dicks pressing against asses or thighs. One time Eliott woke him by jerking him off. Lucas didn’t know where they took the energy from, but they were able to come and come again.

  
Then this morning Eliott joined him in the shower, which let to them jerking each other off and running into an eyebrow wiggling Mika in the hallway who simply called „Get a room!“ after them.

  
Afterwards they had said their goodbyes outside, Lucas catching the bus to school and Eliott going home. They kissed until the bus arrived and were barely able to let the other go.

  
So yes, Lucas was extremely tired but even more so just incredibly happy.

  
When his phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it, his happiness multiplied.

_  
Can’t wait to see you later, miss you already <3_

  
Lucas was smiling down at his phone when someone suddenly cleared his throat.

  
Yann, Basile and Arthur were standing next to him with raised eyebrows and smirking.

  
„Let me guess, a text from Eliott?“ Yann said still smirking at him

  
Lucas blushed and locked his phone, putting it back into his jeans pocket „Yes, okay?“

  
The boys laughed and patted Lucas’ shoulder „We’re happy for you man.“ Arthur said smiling honestly. „But you look like shit man, are you sick?“

  
Lucas shook his head no „Eliott stayed over again last night, and we barely got any sleep…“ He smirked at the boys.

  
„Ooooh!“ Yann exclaimed, clapping his hands „Nice man, so you finally did the deed?“

  
Lucas shrugged, smile still in place „We did a lot of deeds.“ He just replied which made the boys laugh, except for Basile.

  
„Man why is he getting some and I’m still not?“ He crossed his arms „I’ve been trying all year to get Daphne to notice me and he meets this guy and they hook up a week later? That’s not fair.“

  
Arthur put his arm around Basile’s shoulder „It’s just because Daphne is a girl, she’s playing hard to get you know?“ He looked at the boys raising his eyebrows

  
„Yes, yeah that’s exactly it.“ Yann and Lucas agreed, while Arthur led Basile away, explaining to himself exactly why Daphne really likes Basile deep down.

  
„I’m, really happy for you Lulu.“ Yann said smiling at him „You look happy, but Arthur is right, you also look like shit. You should get some sleep after school.“

  
Lucas laughed and elbowed Yann playfully into his ribs „No time. Eliott has this weekend of and is working all week instead, I’m going to see him at the store later again.“

  
„Aw man you’re so whipped!“ Yann laughed as they walked to their classroom.

**Monday 17:57**

Lucas walked through the door of the DVD store, causing the now so familiar bell to jingle above his head. He was carrying a bag with two gyros inside for himself and Eliott. He was starving and was sure that the other boy hadn’t had anything to eat yet either.

  
Speaking of the other boy, he couldn’t see him anywhere, the store was completely empty.

  
„Eliott?“ He called into the empty room.

  
„Down here.“ Came the immediate reply. 

  
Lucas followed his voice down the stairs that he had noticed the first time he was there and found Eliott bent over a box of DVDs. 

  
When he spotted Lucas he immediately lit up and walked over to him „Hi!“ He said, grabbing his face and planting a wet kiss on his lips.

  
„Hi.“ Lucas replied happily once they separated again „I brought food“ he said holding up the bag. „Do you have time to eat something?“

  
Eliott nodded „I’ll be up in a minute okay? You can already get comfortable upstairs.“ He said and pressed another kiss to Lucas’ lips.

  
Once Lucas was upstairs, he walked behind the counter and took of his jacket, getting comfortable on his usual chair and getting the gyros out of the bag. Eliott joined him shortly after.

  
„That smells delicious, thank you.“ He smiled at Lucas and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, before biting into his food.

  
They ate the gyros and talked about their days, or the few hours they had spent apart today.

  
After they finished eating, Eliott got up and wrapped his arms around Lucas from behind, leaning his head on Lucas’ shoulder „I’m sorry I won’t be able to keep you company so much tonight.“ He said pouting „We got a new delivery and I have to unpack the DVDs and put them all in the shelves, rearrange everything. It’s a pain honestly.“

  
Lucas kissed Eliotts hand before replying „That’s fine. I have some homework that needs to be done anyways and I really need to study. I’ll be happy just sitting here watching you work.“

  
Eliott smiled and pressed a kiss to Lucas’ cheek „Sounds perfect.“ before disappearing back into the basement.

  
Lucas looked after him, smiling to himself and unpacked his homework after Eliott had gone back downstairs. He could get used to this.

**Tuesday 12:55**

Lucas and the boys had just finished their lunch and were walking down the corridor, when he saw Chloe standing outside talking to a friend.

  
„I’ll catch you guys later.“ he said waving at the boys, who nodded in understanding when they saw Chloe outside.

  
Lucas walked through the doors towards her, but as soon as she noticed him, she rolled her eyes and walked away.

  
„Chloe wait!“ Lucas jogged after her and stopped in front of her, holding her arm „Please let me explain.“

  
Chloe pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned around angrily „Leave me alone Lucas! I can’t believe you led me on like that.“

  
„I know I’m sorry about my roommates and everything…“

  
„Your roommates?“ She raised her eyebrows incredulously „This isn’t about your fucking roommates Lucas! This is about the fact, that you pretended to like me this entire time, when in reality you are gay!“ She yelled so loudly, students around them turned to watch them and whispered.  
  


Guess now the whole school knows, Lucas thought to himself looking around.

  
„Yes, I know. My friend Lea saw you and a guy at the DVD store. Kissing.“ She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

  
Lucas looked down at the ground „I’m sorry“ he muttered and looked back up at Chloe „I didn’t know when I met you. Or I did know, but I didn’t want to admit it to myself. That’s why I tried to be with you. I really like you Chloe.“ He said and tried to take her hand, but she pulled hers away. Lucas sighed „I do, I really like you, as a friend. I just can’t fall in love with girls, it’s not because of you. I’m sorry I hurt you.“

  
Chloe was quiet for a moment „Okay.“ She finally said „Thank you for apologizing. I’m just glad nothing more happened between us. But I don’t think I can be friends with you Lucas. I really thought it was real, you know? I need some time to get over this.“

  
With that she turned around and walked away from him. Lucas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and turned to walk back inside as well. This didn’t go as bad as he thought it would.

**Tuesday 22:27**

Lucas closed the front door to his apartment and toed of his shoes, dropping his backpack in a corner.

  
He had spent the evening with Eliott at the DVD store again and had brought them Burgers this time. He had watched Eliott work while he studied and Eliott walked him home like he had on their second night. The only difference was that he had gotten a kiss goodnight this time.

  
Lucas walked further into the apartment and heard voices coming from Manon’s room where the door was slightly ajar. He knocked and pushed the door slowly open to reveal Mika and Manon sitting on her bed, glasses of white wine in their hands.

  
„That looks cozy.“ Lucas said smiling at them

  
„He knows who we are!“ Mika exclaimed 

  
Lucas rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe

  
„We barely see you anymore. Do you even still live here?“

  
„I know, I’m sorry guys, I just spend a lot of time with Eliott at the moment.“

  
That made them smile „Ooooh!“ Manon said and patted the spot on the bed next to her „Come on join us, you can tell us all about it.“

  
Mika got up and returned shortly after with another glass of white wine „Tell us all the newest gossip“ He said and sat back down on the bed.

**Wednesday 16:48**

Lucas was juston his way to the DVD store to see Eliott as he had done every day this week so far, when his phone chimed with a new text. It was the boys’ group chat

_  
Y: Hey Lulu want to meet us at the park? We haven’t been there together forever…_

_B: Yess let’s play some soccer_

_A: You can even tell us all about your newest sex stories ;)_

_B: No! I don’t want to hear it_

_Y: Come on Basile, don’t be an ass_

_B: It’s just gonna make me depressed that I still haven’t found anyone who wants me :(_

_A: Don’t worry, we’ll find someone for you_

_B: :(_

_Y: So you comin Lucas?_

  
Lucas chuckled as he watched the text messages come in, he missed the boys and Yann was right, he hasn’t played soccer with them in a while. He stopped on his way and looked up. To get to the DVD store, he would have to walk down the street further, to get to the park, he would have to cross the street now.

  
Lucas opened his chat with Eliott and composed a new message

_  
Hey the boys kinda feel neglected, I’m gonna hang out with them today okay? But I’ll see you tomorrow?_

  
Eliott was typing immediately, so Lucas waited for his reply

_  
Of course, go hang out with your friends! It’s a busy day anyways..Can’t wait to see you tomorrow xx_

  
Lucas smiled and sent two kisses back, before replying to they boys

_  
I’m on my way to the park now!_

  
and smiling at their happy replies.

**Thursday 17:32**

When Lucas entered the DVD store, the first thing he noticed was how cold it felt. Like someone had forgotten to put on the heat. The second thing he noticed was, that there was someone else behind the counter. A man he had never seen before. Weird but maybe Eliott was busy in the basement or had to run out to get something, Lucas thought to himself and walked up to the counter.

  
„Hi.“ Lucas said to the man

  
„Hello, how can I help you?“ The stranger replied, smiling at him

  
„Is Eliott in?“

  
The man shook his head no „He didn’t come in today.“

  
Lucasfurrowed his brows in confusion „Is he off today or…?“

  
The man shook his head again „Just said he wasn’t feeling well.“ he shrugged

  
„Okay, thanks.“ Lucas turned around to walk back outside and pulled out his phone. He hadn’t heard from Eliott all day now that he thought about it. Usually he sent him a Good morning text or „Thinking of yous“ during the day. But Lucas was preoccupied with his exams that day that he hadn’t even noticed.

  
He opened the chat with Eliott and composed a text

_  
Hey I just went to the DVD store and you weren’t there. Are you sick?_

  
He waited a moment, but when Eliott didn’t read his message he pocketed his phone again and began walking home. He hoped he was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no Eliott :(
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated xx


	9. 9

**Friday 7:45**

Eliott still hadn’t replied to him or read his messages. Lucas had sent him a few more throughout the evening but was starting to get worried now.

_  
Hey I’m really getting worried here. Are you okay? Please text me back._

  
He locked his phone and walked onto the schoolyard, spotting his friends standing outside, chatting and walked over, greeting them.

  
„Heeey Lulu what’s up? I still want a rematch for Wednesday.“ Yann greeted him

  
Lucas laughed „Are you sure? You’re just gonna loose again.“

  
That made the other boys laugh.

  
„You don’t even have to laugh.“ Yann said pointing at Basile „You lost as well.“

  
„Just because you were on my team and you were so fucking bad.“ Basile replied and high fived Arthur who was laughing again.

  
Lucas didn’t hear what they were saying anymore. He unlocked his phone and checked his chat with Eliott. Still unread.

  
„Hey you okay?“ Yann elbowed him lightly

  
Lucas looked up to see the boys watching him worried, he sighed.

  
„No actually I haven’t heard from Eliott since Wednesday. I went to see him at the DVD store yesterday and he wasn’t there. His colleague said he called in sick. And he hasn’t read any of my messages yet.“

  
„He’s probably just sleeping.“ Arthur said and the other two boys agreed with him.

  
„Yeah maybe he has the flu and he’s just sleeping it off.“ Basile added.

  
„I remember the last time I had the flu, I couldn’t even look at my phone because it was too bright and gave me a headache.“ Yann said and when Lucas still didn’t look convinced he added „Hey I’m sure everything is fine. He’ll text you back as soon as he feels better.“

  
Lucas nodded, they were probably right and he was worrying for no reason.

  
The school bell rang and they walked inside, by the end of the day Eliott would have probably texted him back.

**Friday 16:00**

School was over and Eliott still hadn’t texted him back. Lucas was barely able to concentrate all day, checking his phone every few minutes, which got him in trouble more than once.

  
He readjusted the strap of his backpack on his shoulder and followed his friends down the corridor.

  
„Any plans for the weekend?“ Yann asked them

  
„I’m going to chill with Alex tonight“ Arthur replied 

  
„I’m free!“ Basile said

  
„What about you?“ Yann looked at Lucas, who simply shrugged

  
„I guess I’m free too.“ He said, checking his phone again.

  
They walked outside and across the school yard, Yann and Basile thinking of things for them to do that weekend.

  
When they walked through the school gate and out on the street, Lucas couldn’t believe his eyes. He froze and actually stopped walking, causing students behind him to bump into him.

  
His friends stopped as well, turning around and looking at him confused.

  
„What?“ Yann asked

  
Lucas moved his eyes to him, mouth hanging open „There’s Eliott.“ He finally replied.

  
The boys followed his gaze, looking excited „Where?“

  
Yann spotted him quickly „There!“ He said, pointing with his finger to the other side of the street to show the other two boys. That made Lucas move and he pushed Yann’s finger down.

  
„Stop! That’s embarrassing!“ He said

  
„Aw that’s so cute, he’s picking you up from school!“ Arthur explained

  
„He’s surprising you!“ Basile exclaimed

  
„Told you everything would be fine.“ Yann smirked at him

  
Lucas was smiling too now „Yeah you were right.“

  
„Can we meet him?“ Basile asked, looking at Lucas with big eyes. The others turned to look at him too, all puppy eyes which made Lucas roll his own eyes at them.

  
„Okay come on.“

  
He walked ahead and crossed the street, Eliott noticing him immediately and smiling brightly, waving and walking up to him.

  
„Hi!“ Lucas exclaimed, mirroring Eliott’s happy smile.

  
„Hello.“ he replied happily and grabbed Lucas’ face, planting a loud and wet kiss on his lips.

  
Lucas pulled back quickly, looking around embarrassed but no one was paying them any attention, except for his friends, who were standing directly behind them and whistling.

  
„What? Are you embarrassed of me?“ Eliott asked after Lucas had put some distance between them

  
„No, it’s not that…“

  
„I’m not ashamed, everyone can know we’re together.“ Eliott said and then took a deep breath to say loudly „Hey this is my-“

  
But he was cut off by Lucas, who put a hand up to his mouth to stop him „Okay okay“ he laughed „I get it.“

  
Yann cleared his throat behind them and Lucas stepped to the side „Eliott, these are my friends. Yann, Basile and Arthur.“ They all shook hands

  
„So nice to finally meet you.“ Basile said and the others agreed.

  
Eliott smiled happily at that „You too.“ He replied, before looking back at Lucas, putting an arm around Lucas’ waist and pulling him close. Lucas let himself fall into Eliott’s side and grinned up at him happily.

  
„You’re so cute it makes me sick.“ Arthur said and made a gagging sound, which caused Luca and Eliott to laugh.

  
„So I guess your weekend plans just changed?“ Yann asked smiling at them.

  
Lucas looked up at Eliott who nodded down at him „Yeah sorry boys, next time?“

  
They all nodded understanding „I couldn’t have stood being around a moping Lucas all weekend anyways.“ Yann said and winked at him.

  
„Enjoy your weekend guys!“ Basile said and the boys waved as they walked away.

  
When they were gone Lucas looked up at Eliott „Hi.“ he said again, quieter this time.

  
„Hi.“ Eliott replied in the same quiet tone.

  
„Are you feeling better?“

  
Eliott nodded and smiled brightly „Much better! I always feel good when I’m with you.“

  
Lucas smiled back shyly.

  
„I actually made some plans for us this weekend. My parents are out of town and I’m off work, I figured you could spend the weekend at my place and we can have some time alone, watch movies…“

  
„Watch movies huh?“ Lucas smirked up at him

  
„Among other things.“ Eliott replied and wiggled his eyebrows, before leaning down and kissing Lucas again, who kissed him back eagerly „Is that a yes?“

  
Lucas nodded „Let’s go, can’t wait to finally see where you live.“

  
„Yessss!“ Eliott exclaimed happily, tipping back his head „This will be the best weekend of your life, I promise.“

**Friday 16:22**

  
Lucas was standing in Eliott’s room, looking at the drawings that were hanging on his walls. Most of them were of raccoons or other animals, but there were also some portraits and dark figures in between. He even spotted a few sketches of a hedgehog, which made him smile.

  
When he turned around, he noticed a few more sketches on Eliott’s desk, pencils scattered on top. He walked closer and realized that it were sketches of him. He picked up the one that was lying on top and stared at it. Eliott was so talented, and to know he was drawing him, made Lucas feel a little giddy to be honest. 

  
Eliott walked into the room, holding a bottle of champagne and two glasses „I got this one for us earlier, it’s not real champagne obviously, but it’s supposed to taste just as good-„

  
Lucas turned around, holding up the sketch in his hand „You drew this?“ Eliott put down the bottle and glasses on a small table and walked up to Lucas, taking the drawing from his hand.

  
„Yeah. I drew this yesterday.“ Eliott said quietly

  
„It is beautiful.“ Lucas said.

  
„That’s because the subject is so beautiful.“ Eliott replied and kissed Lucas gently.

  
After they seperated, he placed the drawing back on the desk and pushed them to the side, before he turned around again.

  
„Now, Champagne.“ He said and raised his eyebrows teasingly, pouring them each a glass and handing one to Lucas. „To an unforgettable weekend.“

**Friday 20:18**

  
They had finished the bottle of Champagne and had ordered Pizza. Eliott had put on a random DVD from his collection. It didn’t matter which one he’d put on, since they weren’t watching anyways. They had more important things to do. Like kiss each other until their lips were red and puffy and they were out of breath. Get rid of each other’s close and explore their bodies. Moaning the other’s name and spilling on top of their bodies and hands with the release.

  
They were wrapped in Eliott’s sheets to protect their naked bodies from the cold, Lucas resting his head on Eliott’s shoulder, who was stroking through the younger boy’s hair, dropping kisses on top of his forehead every once in a while.

  
Lucas’ eyes felt heavy and dropped close even though he tried his best to keep them open. He wanted to enjoy every second he had with Eliott. He tipped his head back to see if Eliott was getting tired too, but was met with wide awake blue eyes, smiling down at him.

  
„Aren’t you tired?“ Lucas asked, fighting a yawn

  
Eliott quickly shook his head „I can’t sleep with such a beautiful boy in my bed.“ he replied

  
Lucas hid his bashful smile in Eliott’s chest „You always say such nice things.“ He said

  
„I just speak the truth.“ Eliott shrugged and pushed back Lucas’ hair so he could get a better look at his face „I’ve never been so happy in my life. You are the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for.“

  
„Boyfriend?“ Lucas was suddenly awake, they hadn’t defined what they are yet, Lucas had been too shy to ask. He looked up at Eliott who smiled down at him happily and nodded.

  
„Only if you want to of course. My parents would love you!“ 

  
Lucas smiled so wide, his cheeks hurt „Fuck yes, of course I want to be your boyfriend.“

  
They both smiled at each other, before Lucas sat up, kissing Eliott deeply and climbing into his lap, effectively straddling him „Boyfriend.“ he repeated.

**Friday 23:47**

  
Lucas blinked his eyes open slowly, it was pitch dark in the room but he heard Eliott rummaging around on the other side of the room.

  
„What are you doing?“ Lucas mumbled sleep drunk „Come back to bed.“

  
Eliott quickly appeared on his side, sitting down on the bed next to him and littering his face with kisses „I’m just looking for a DVD that I want to show you, go back to sleep.“ and with that he disappeared of the bed again to the other side of the room.

  
„You can show me tomorrow.“ Lucas mumbled but was too tired to protest any further, instead drifting back off to sleep.

**Friday 23:53**

  
Lucas was woken again suddenly by a noise. Like someone had dropped something.

  
„Eliott?“

  
Lucas lifted himself up on his elbows and saw Eliott sitting on a chair in the dark, what was he doing?

  
„Sshh I’m just quickly going to the DVD store to get the one I’m looking for.“

  
Lucas fell back down „Can’t it wait til tomorrow?“ He asked, eyes closed again

  
He felt Eliott press a kiss to his temple „I’ll be right back.“

  
Lucas opened his eyes slightly just to see Eliott leave the room. Naked.

_  
What?_

  
Lucas blinked his eyes open and waited for him to return, maybe he was just using the bathroom or getting something to drink?

  
But instead he heard the front door open and close. And then silence.

  
„Eliott?“

  
Lucas lifted himself up.

  
„Eliott?“ He called louder this time but still no reply.

  
Fuck. Did he just go out naked? What the fuck is happening?

  
Lucas got out of bed and quickly walked over to the window where he just saw a naked Eliott run outside before disappearing into the dark.

_  
Fuck!_

  
Lucas quickly grabbed his clothes and got dressed, picking up Eliott’s from the floor as well.

_  
Fuck fuck fuck. What the fuck is happening here._

  
He grabbed a key before running out the door and outside, screaming Eliott’s name. But there was no use, he was nowhere to be seen.

  
Was he playing a prank on him? If so this wasn’t funny at all.

  
He ran around calling Eliott, screaming his name at the top of his lungs but no reply and no trace of him.

  
Lucas began shaking out of fear and from the cold. Fuck and he was wearing clothes, he couldn’t imagine how cold Eliott had to be.

  
He screamed his name at the top of his lungs once more, collapsing on the cold ground crying, burying his face in his hands.

  
He felt so helpless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah I'm sorry!
> 
> Lucas never seems to catch a break :/


	10. 10

**Saturday 00:07**

Lucas unlocked the door to Eliott’s apartment with shaky hands. He was barely able to get the key into the hole, his hands shaking too much and his vision too blurry from tears.

  
He went back into Eliott’s room and dropped his clothes onto a chair, looking for his cell phone.

  
When he found it he opened Instagram and searched for Lucille’s name, the only person who he could think of, who might be able to help right now.

  
He wrote her a direct message

_  
Please call me immediately, it’s an emergency. Eliott has disappeared_

  
and added his number.

  
He locked his phone and paced around the room nervously. Hopefully Lucille was still up and would see his message.

**Saturday 00:38**

  
When the doorbell rang, Lucas immediately ran to the front door and opened it, hoping it might be Eliott, even though he knew it would probably just be Lucille, since they had just talked on the phone and she had told him she’d be right there.

  
That didn’t stop the disappointment from hitting him when he opened the door and saw her standing there.

  
She walked in as soon as the door was opened „The police found him.“ She said „He’s safe.“ She added.

  
Lucas let out a breath of relief and felt tears spill out of his eyes again „Thank God“ he whispered „How is he?“

  
„Not good I’m guessing. I called his parents, they are on their way home, so you should probably leave now.“

  
„Where is he? I want to see him.“ 

  
Lucille shook her head no „Absolutely not, that would be the worst for him right now.“

  
Lucas swallowed a lump in his throat „What is wrong with him?“ He asked quietly

  
Lucille sighed and leaned against the wall in the hallway „He’s bipolar okay? I tried telling you, at the DVD store. He’s not supposed to drink or smoke, he can’t handle it! He does these things when he gets manic, the last time he had a manic episode, he memorized all three parts of The Godfather by heart.“

  
Lucas just stared at her for a moment, not fully comprehending what she’d said.

  
Bipolar.

  
Sure he’s heard of it before, but he wasn’t sure what it meant. He’s never known anyone with that kind of disease. 

  
After a few moments of silence have passed Lucille finally said quietly „His parents will be back with him any moment, I think it’s better if you leave now.“

  
Lucas blinked, he wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to see Eliott, make sure he was okay. But on the other side he was scared. Was this even the Eliott he knew, that would be coming home now? Or the one who was just running around naked on the street, he didn’t recognize him in that moment.

  
Without saying anything else, Lucas grabbed his jacket and backpack and walked out the door. leaving Lucille and the apartment behind.

**Saturday 07:42**

  
Lucas had barely slept after he had gotten home. He was thinking about Eliott and the way he had just left. Should he have stayed? He wasn’t sure. He had googled Bipolar disorder and found out that it is pretty well manageable with the right medicine. But that alcohol or any kind of drugs could cause the medicine to be ineffective.

  
Shit, he basically led Eliott into a manic episode. It was his fault. But he didn’t know, how could he?

  
Lucas bit his bottom lip, he should have seen the signs that were leading up to it.

  
He checked the time on his phone and groaned when he saw how early it was. Well there was no use in staying in bed, he wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways, too many thoughts running through his head.

  
He sat up and rubbed his eyes before unlocking his phone and opening the messenger. 

  
His finger hovered over Eliott’s name. What would he even say? Hope you’re doing okay? Yeah right, he obviously wasn’t. 

  
He opened the groupchat with the boys instead.

_  
Who’s up for some footie in the park later?_

  
he typed and after hitting send, locked his phone and tossed it back on his bed.

  
He knew they wouldn’t get up until much later anyways, so he needed to pass the time until then.

  
He got up and started cleaning his room, throwing dirty clothes into a hamper and collecting dishes to wash them.

  
When he entered the kitchen, Mika was leaning against the counter, drinking a hot cup of coffee, he looked surprised when Lucas entered the room.

  
„Lucas? What are you doing up so early?“ he asked surprised

  
„Couldn’t sleep.“ he replied „What about you?“

  
„I have to work today.“

  
Lucas nodded in reply and began washing his dishes, while Mika watched him curiously.

  
„You want to talk about it?“ he finally asked, after Lucas had scrubbed a cup much longer than necessary.

  
Lucas sighed and closed his eyes.

  
„I have time.“ Mika said and put down his cup. Then after checking his phone he added „I have 15 minutes.“

  
Lucas turned around „Eliott is bipolar and had a manic episode last night when I was with him.“

  
Mika lowered his cup, that he had just lifted to his mouth „Shit Lucas.“ and after a pause „What happened?“

  
„We had a really nice day. He surprised me at school and we spent the evening at his place, having…you know. And then he just went crazy suddenly, ran out on the street in the middle of the night naked! I tried to chase after him but I couldn’t catch up anymore. Then I messaged his ex girlfriend and she came over and told me that he’s bipolar.“ Lucas shrugged „I don’t even know what to think anymore.“ He massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on.

  
Mika walked over to him and put an arm around him „Lucas I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine how you must have felt in that situation. How is Eliott doing now? Are you going to see him later?“

  
„I don’t know what to do!“ Lucas sighed „Lucille said he isn’t doing well and I don’t know.“

  
„Lucas I’m so sorry I can’t help you with this. I have no experience with this whatsoever. Maybe try to contact Eliott? See how he’s doing? If you can talk to him?“

  
Lucas nodded his head „Thanks Mika.“

  
Mika gave him one last squeeze, before putting his cup into the sink „I have to go, but we can talk some more later yeah?“

  
Lucas smiled a strained smile at Mika and waved goodbye. After Mika left the kitchen he fell down onto a kitchen chair and let his head sink into his hands.

**Saturday 12:14**

Lucas spotted the boys in the park, kicking a football around and walked up to them. As soon as they saw him they stopped and walked over to him, bumping fists to greet each other.

  
„Heey I thought you and Eliott would be holed up all weekend, didn’t expect to hear from you so soon.“ Yann said

  
„Yeah how’d it go yesterday? Did you guys…you know?“ Arthur asked with a smirk

  
Lucas let himself fall down on a bench and sighed, the boys joining him immediately.

  
„What’s wrong?“ Yann asked

  
„Eliott is bipolar.“ Lucas finally replied „He ran off into the street naked in the middle of the night last night“

  
„Shit!“ Arthur and Yann said immediately, whereas Basile just laughed loudly. The boys turned to look at him.

  
„What?“ he said, still smiling „That’s fucking hilarious!“

  
Lucas was getting angry „No it’s not, he had a manic episode, there’s nothing funny about it.“

  
Basile shrugged „It’s a little funny. My mom has done crazier things during her manic episodes.“

  
Now the boys all turned to him with questioning looks on their faces.

  
„What do you mean?“ Arthur asked

  
„My mom is bipolar too.“

  
Lucas’ mouth dropped open „You have a crazy mom? But how…I mean, can she even live a normal life?“

  
Basile huffed „She’s not crazy, she’s bipolar. And of course she can, she’s an awesome mom. And with the medicine she’s pretty stable. Sometimes she still has bad days, but all in all she’s doing great.“ he smiled

  
Lucas dared to feel some hope, Basile was actually really helpful right now. He had someone to talk to who knew how it was to live with someone who is bipolar.

  
„So like, after a manic episode“ Lucas began „can you like talk to her?“

  
„She’s usually really sad for a few days and likes to sleep a lot, but yes you can talk to her. Some days more, others less. It’s just really important to be there for her you know? And if she wants to sleep you need to let her. Don’t try to force her to do something if she doesn’t feel up for it.“

  
Lucas nodded „And how do you get through the really hard days?“

  
„Give her time, take it day by day.“ Basile shrugged „Or if it’s really bad, then hour by hour. Or even minute by minute.“

  
„This is like the smartest thing you have ever said.“ Arthur said

  
„Yes I didn’t know you were capable of that“ Yann added laughing

  
„Thanks a lot.“ Basile said to them, before turning back to Lucas „You should talk to Eliott. Just because he feels down right now, doesn’t mean you can’t be there for him you know.“

  
Lucas nodded, biting his lip „Yeah, thanks Basile.“ He said, feeling a little lighter than earlier.

  
„Okay, so after all this deep talk are we gonna play a game or what?“ Yann asked, clapping his hands

  
Lucas laughed „Yes let’s do it.“

**Saturday 16:02**

Lucas was standing in front of the building where Eliott lived. He was nervously biting his lip and fidgeting with the phone in his hand.

  
He had thought about texting Eliott before coming over but figured he’d be sleeping and didn’t want to wake him.

  
He hadn’t met Eliott’s parents yet and knew they would be there with him right now. What if they didn’t even know who he was? What if Lucille was there? What if Eliott didn’t want him there?

  
Lucas was just about to turn around and walk away when his phone vibrated with a new text message from Basile

_  
Go talk to him!! :)_

  
He smiled down at his phone and exhaled one last time, before pushing open the door to the staircase and walking up two floors.

  
He stood in front of the apartment door and before he could decide against it, he rang the doorbell. His heart was beating outside his chest.

  
There was some shuffling behind the door, before it opened and revealed a beautiful middle aged woman with brown hair and the same beautiful blue eyes as Eliott’s.

  
„Oh Hello?“ the woman smiled at him

  
„Um…hi. I’m Lucas.“

  
Recognition dawned upon her face „Oh Lucas, hello.“

  
So someone must have talked about him, he thought to himself „Yes, hello. I um…I would like to see Eliott if that’s okay.“

  
The woman’s smile diminished a little „I really don’t know if he feels up for visitors today, love. He’s not well at the moment.“

  
Lucas nodded „I know, I promise I won’t be long, I just…I just want to see him.“ he looked down at his feet.

  
The woman hesitated for a moment, before opening the door a little wider and stepping to the side „Okay, come on in.“ She still smiled at him and Lucas walked inside the apartment, smiling back thankfully.

  
„He was actually asking about you last night.“ Eliott’s mom said after she had closed the door 

  
„He did?“ Lucas felt excitement bubble up inside of him. Eliott had asked for him.

  
The woman nodded „Yes when we came home he asked if you were still here and that he wanted to see you.“

  
Lucas looked at the ground feeling ashamed „I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have left like that.“

  
Eliott’s mom shook her head „It’s fine, really. The most important thing is that you are here now. I’m sure he’ll be happy to know you’re here. But don’t be upset if he doesn’t feel like talking yet, it might take a few days.“

  
Lucas nodded and turned to walk to Eliott’s door. He knocked lightly and when there was no reply, he slowly pushed the door open, sticking his head inside. The room was pitch black.

  
„Eliott?“ He whispered, but there was no reply.

  
He walked inside and closed the door behind himself, staying there for a moment so his eyes could adjust to the darkness.

  
When he was able to make out shapes, he walked over to where he knew Eliott’s bed was and sat down on the edge of it.

  
Eliott was curled up underneath his blanket, breathing steadily. Lucas lifted up a hand and rested it on Eliott’s shoulder, he felt tears filling his eyes.

  
„I’m sorry“ he whispered with a shaky voice „I shouldn’t have left like that last night. I should have stayed and waited for your parents to return with you.“ He sniffed and wiped a tear of his cheek.

  
Eliott moved slightly under his touch.

  
„But I want you to know I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere. If you still want me.“

  
Eliott stirred some more and slowly turned on his back. Lucas’ eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough, that he could see his eyes slowly blinking open.

  
„Lucas?“ He whispered, incredulous tone in his voice „You’re here?“

  
Lucas smiled and nodded, more tears falling down his cheeks now „Yes I’m here and I’m not going anywhere.“ he sniffed and stroke down Eliott’s cheeks, feeling that they were wet as well.

  
He lowered his head and rested his forehead against Eliott’s, who had closed his eyes again. Lucas pressed a soft kiss against his cheek.

  
„I’m tired.“ Eliott whispered

  
„Then go to sleep.“ Lucas whispered back and pressed another kiss against his cheek.

  
Eliott turned back on his side and Lucas lay down next to him, spooning him.

  
He held him tightly as he felt Eliott’s breathing becoming steady again. He would never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this fic is almost finished, maybe two more chapters I'm thinking.
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated <3


	11. 11

**Wednesday 21:02**

Lucas had been back at Eliott’s every day since Saturday. He went there straight from school these past days, Eliott’s mum gretting him happily every time she opened the door.

  
Lucas would do his homework sitting at Eliott’s desk or study while he slept and return back home only to shower and sleep at night.

  
He wanted Eliott to know he was there for him, that he wouldn’t leave him.

  
Eliott’s mum cooked for him and also always brought a plate for Eliott, which Lucas tried to get him to eat. Most of the time he wasn’t hungry though and refused to eat, but sometimes he would get him to take a few bites, before going back to sleep. When Lucas was done with his homework, he would join Eliott on the bed, hugging and holding him in his sleep, putting on a movie to watch or telling Eliott about his day. Sometimes he would get a reaction, like a soft chuckle or Eliott would cuddle further into Lucas’ arms. Sometimes he turned around and faced Lucas, putting an arm around him. And sometimes he wouldn’t react at all, just lying there, facing the wall with his eyes closed.

  
Lucas was there through all of it. Even if Eliott didn’t show any reaction whatsoever it didn’t get him discouraged, he continued just being there for him.

  
Eliott’s mum helped a lot too. She explained Eliott’s illness to him and he was able to ask her all the questions he had. They got along well and Lucas made a mental note to message his mom about Eliott soon.

  
So this is where Lucas was right now again, sitting on Eliott’s bed, reading a book for school and stroking Eliott’s back with his free hand. There was a soft knock on the door before it was opened, Eliott’s mum sticking her head inside.

  
„Hey Lucas, aren’t you getting tired? It’s late, don’t you have school tomorrow?“ She asked with a smile

  
Lucas lowered his book „Yeah but it’s fine, I’m not tired yet. I’m gonna stay just a little longer.“ he smiled back at her.

  
„Okay“ she said before closing the door again.

  
Lucas resumed reading his book when Eliott suddenly spoke, making Lucas jump at the sound.

  
„You don’t need to babysit me.“ he said, still facing the wall.

  
Lucas looked down at him for a moment before replying „I’m not, I just want to be with you.“

  
„I want to be alone.“ Eliott said „Just go home Lucas.“

  
Lucas bit his lip, he couldn’t lie, Eliott’s words hurt, but he also knew that he was in a bad place right now and he wanted to respect his wishes.

  
He hesitated before sighing and getting up, putting the book in his backpack and shouldering it. He looked at Eliott who still had his back turned to him and walked over, placing a kiss on his head, before walking to the bedroom door.

  
„Goodnight Eliott.“ Lucas said, hand on the door handle. 

  
When there was no reply, he opened the door and walked out of the room. 

**Thursday 16:08**

„How’s it going with Eliott?“ Yann asked when the boys were walking down the street after school.

  
Lucas shrugged „Some days better, other’s worse. Like last night he just kicked me out.“

  
Arthur snorted and Lucas shot him a look to shut him up.

  
„That’s normal.“ Basile said „There’s gonna be ups and downs and sometimes he just needs his space.“ he shrugged

  
Lucas kicked a pebble that was on the ground „I know, it’s just hard sometimes you know?“

  
Basile nodded „Just remember, minute by minute.“ He smiled at Lucas and patted his back as he walked away „See you tomorrow!“

  
The other boys followed him and waved at Lucas, who was sitting down at the bus stop.

  
Minute by minute. He needed to remind himself of that.

  
He was scrolling down Instagram, when he received a text message from Mika and opened it.

_  
You should come home today, there’s someone here for you ;)_

  
Lucas looked down at his phone. Could it be? No, not after the way Eliott told him to leave last night. But maybe? He felt a small flicker of hope inside him and was anxious to get home. Where was the stupid bus?

**Thursday 16:32**

Lucas unlocked the door to the apartment, walking inside slowly and closing it behind himself. He stood there for a moment and listened for noises. He heard voices coming from the living room and - yes he definitely heard Eliott’s voice.

  
His stomach tingled with excitement, as he slowly walked down the hallway to the living room, where the voices where coming from.

  
Lucas looked around the corner and there he was. Eliott. Sitting on the ground with Mika and Manon, playing cards and smiling. He was smiling! Lucas didn’t know that it could make him so happy to see Eliott smile, but he couldn’t suppress his own smile at the sight.

  
Mika spotted him first „Oh Lucas hello. Look you have a visitor.“ He smiled at Lucas and got up, pulling Manon along with him. When he passed him, he whispered „He’s hot.“ and winked at Lucas, before the two disappeared in Mika’s room.

  
Eliott got up as well and Lucas walked towards him, still smiling.

  
„Hi.“ He said when he stood in front of Eliott.

  
„Hi.“ He replied, looking down. 

  
Lucas slowly lifted his arms and raised them to Eliott’s waist, watching his reaction carefully. When he didn’t move away, but instead moved closer and brought his own arms up to wrap around Lucas’ waist, he pulled him into a hug.

  
They remained like that for a while, just holding onto each other.

  
Eliott finally pulled back and looked at Lucas, small smile on his lips.

  
„It’s good to see you smile.“ Lucas said stroking his thumb over Eliott’s bottom lip.

  
Eliott looked down again and dropped his arms from Lucas’ waist, holding on to his hands instead.

  
„Lucas.“ he began „I - I’m sorry. For everything. For not telling you about my illness, for what I said last night…“

  
Lucas brought a hand up to Eliott’s cheek „Hey!“ he said and pushed his chin up, so he would look at him „You have nothing to apologize for okay?“

  
Eliott exhaled a shaky breath through his mouth and turned around, sitting down on the couch. Lucas followed him and sat down next to him.

  
„It’s just, this isn’t the first time this has happened Lucas. And it won’t be the last time either. I will hurt you again and again. I hurt all the people around me.“ Eliott closed his eyes and Lucas watched a tear escape his eye, wiping it away from his cheek. „I understand if you don’t want to be with me.“ He finally added.

  
And no, this was simply not acceptable. Lucas took Eliott’s hand in his „Eliott listen to me. Do you really think I would have come over to your place every single day, if I wouldn’t want to be with you? If this scared me off?“

  
„But…“ Eliott began but Lucas cut him off

  
„No but. Yes it won’t be easy and I still need to learn a lot, but I really care about you Eliott. I want to be with you through the good and the bad times, okay?“

  
Eliott nodded slowly.

  
„Your mom, she really helped me a lot these past few days. And even Basile, whose mom is Bipolar as well, taught me something.“ he grabbed Eliott’s hand tighter „We will simply take it minute by minute.“

  
Eliott finally looked up at him „Minute by minute.“ He repeated

  
„Yes.“ Lucas smiled at him „Okay?“

  
Eliott nodded „Okay.“ his eyes searched Lucas’ face „And what will we do in the next minute?“

  
Lucas thought for a moment before smiling and replying „In the next minute we will kiss.“

  
Eliott smiled back, already looking down at Lucas’ lips „Thats’ chill.“

  
„That’s chill.“ Lucas repeated before gently connecting their lips.

**Friday 16:48**

Eliott had asked if he could stay at Lucas’ the night before and of course Lucas had agreed happily.

  
So when he had gotten home from school earlier, Eliott was sitting at the kitchen table talking to Lisa, eating something Manon had cooked for him.

  
Lucas had shot her a thankful glance, which she had simply replied with a kind smile.

  
He really loved his roommates.

  
After he had finished eating, they had gone back to his room, where they were currently lying on Lucas’ bed, Eliott in his arms and a movie playing on the TV. Lucas was texting on his phone, he had told the boys of Eliott’s progress and they were all really happy for him, asking if they could hang out this weekend.

  
Lucas stroke through Eliott’s hair „The boys are asking if they can come over. Play some video games together, meet you properly.“

  
Eliott turned his head, so he was looking at Lucas, just looking at him for a moment before speaking „I don’t really feel up to being around so many people yet.“ He replied „I’m sorry.“ he added quietly

  
Lucas kissed his forehead and smiled at him „That’s no problem at all. I’ll just tell them we’ll do it another day.“

  
Eliott shot him a thankful smile and resumed his position on Lucas’ chest.

**Saturday 11:11**

Lucas had made breakfast for Eliott and brought it to him in bed.

  
Well Manon had made breakfast to be honest. He had simply taken some pancakes, eggs and toast and put it on plates, which he had placed on a tray with different spreads, two glasses of orange juice and two cups of coffee. The coffee he had made himself though. Well the machine did most of the work, but he had put the coffee into the filter and the water into the machine. So. 

  
Mika and Manon, who were standing in the kitchen, both watched him with smiles on their lips, Mika raising his eyebrows.

  
„Wow I’ve never seen Lucas put this much effort into anything I think.“ He said, taking a sip of his own coffee.

  
Lucas shot him a glare as he placed the cups of coffee on the tray.

  
„Kidding, kidding.“ Mika said „I’m really happy for you.“

  
Lucas smiled „Thank you.“

  
„He seems like a great guy, and he really likes you. The way he talks about you and looks at you.“ Manon placed a hand on her heart „You deserve this.“ 

  
Lucas looked down, still smiling „I really like him too.“

  
„Stop it, you’re gonna make me cry!“ Mika exclaimed, sniffing once and wiping an eye.

  
Lucas laughed and picked up the tray, walking over to his bedroom and pushing open the door, which he hadn’t fully closed before.

  
Eliott was sitting in his bed and was typing on the phone, soft music coming from Lucas’ Laptop. He looked up when Lucas closed the door and smiled his happy squinty smile.

  
„Breakfast in bed? I love it.“ He said and got up „Do you need help?“

  
Lucas shook his head no „I got this.“ He replied and placed the tray on his bed, carefully sitting down next to him.

  
Eliott locked his phone and placed it on Lucas’ nightstand „Wow, this looks great, thank you so much.“ He leaned over and kissed Lucas.

  
„You’re welcome.“ he replied, watching Eliott closely as he took a sip of Orange juice. „You seem to be in a good mood“

  
Eliott put the glass back down and turned to Lucas, nodding „I’m feeling much better. I was just texting my mum actually, she asked how I was doing.“

  
Lucas smiled happily and stroke Eliott’s cheek „I’m so happy to hear it.“

  
Eliott looked down at his hands for a moment before looking up at Lucas again, more serious expression on his face now „I tend to not take my medicine when I’m feeling good.“ he paused „And I feel good when I’m with you, really good. But I’ve been taking it again every day and I know it helps me, it’s just… I like to forget when I’m happy.“ he smiled at Lucas 

  
Lucas nodded „Your mom mentioned that you don’t like to take your medicine sometimes.“

  
Eliott looked back down at his hands and Lucas took one into his own „But hey, minute by minute remember?“

  
Eliott looked back up and smiled „Yes minute by minute.“

  
„In the next minute, we eat.“ Lucas said and tore of a piece of pancake, dangling it in front of Eliott’s mouth, who opened it and swallowed it, laughing happily. 

  
„Can’t forget to thank Manon for making beakfast later.“ Eliott said with a wink

  
„Heey, I made the coffee.“ Lucas exclaimed pouting, which got him a big kiss on the cheek from Eliott, causing him to smile again.

  
„By the way.“ Eliott said after he took another bite of pancake „If you want, you can tell the boys to come over tonight.“

  
Lucas looked over at him, mouth full of egg and swallowed before replying „You’re sure?“

  
Eliott nodded, smiling „I’m sure.“

  
Lucas kissed him softly, before getting his phone from the nightstand „They’re gonna be so excited“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the last one and I'll post it later tonight :)


	12. 12

**Wednesday 19:04**

Lucas entered the DVD store and felt like a deja vu. It was completely empty and quiet and when he walked further inside, he heard Eliott’s familiar voice coming from downstairs „I’ll be right there.“

  
Lucas smiled and walked downstairs, meeting a surprised looking Eliott „Babe, it’s you!“ He walked over and wrapped his arms around Lucas, kissing him in greeting.

  
Lucas smiled when they separated „How is the first day back at work?“ he asked him

  
Eliott shrugged „It’s like they didn’t do anything in the time I was gone. Do you see all these boxes?“ He gestured around „They’re all new DVDs and decoration, and needs to be unpacked.“

  
„You should take a break.“ he replied

  
Eliott nodded „Yeah now that you’re here, I’m gonna take a break.“

  
He pulled his boyfriend closer and kissed him again, Lucas moving his own arms up to Eliott’s shoulders and parting his lips.

  
„This is taking a break?“ he murmured against Eliott’s lips

  
„The best break I could imagine.“ He replied and pushed Lucas against a shelf, kissing him more urgently.

  
„What if…“ he moaned when Eliott bit the side of his neck „What if someone comes in?“

  
„Then they have to wait.“ Eliott replied and resumed kissing down Lucas’ neck, pushing his jacket off and moving his hands underneath his shirt.

  
Lucas tilted his head to the side, so Eliott could reach his neck better and moaned, when he sucked hard on the spot right below his hear.

  
Eliott unbuckled Lucas’ belt and unbuttoned the jeans, pushing them down quickly and cupping Lucas’ already hard cock in his hand.

  
„Fuck I want you so much, missed you.“ he said in between kisses, licking into Lucas’ mouth, making him moan loudly. He really hoped nobody was upstairs right now, they were not exactly quiet.

  
Eliott pulled back, which made Lucas chase his mouth and whine when Eliott pulled his head back further.

  
He smirked and shook his head, before licking his lips and sinking down on his knees, never breaking eye contact.

  
„Fuck!“ Lucas exclaimed, cock twitching in his boxers.

  
Eliott hooked his fingers underneath the waistband of Lucas’s boxers and pulled them down, Lucas’ breathing becoming quicker and more shallow.

  
Eliott licked his lips one last time, before grabbing the base of Lucas’ dick and swallowing the rest of it with his mouth.

  
Lucas moaned loudly, eyes rolling back and hand finding their way to Eliott’s head, burying themselves in his full hair.

  
Eliott moaned in reply, the vibration going straight to Lucas’ dick.

  
Fuck he was so screwed, no pun intended. They hadn’t had sex since the night at Eliott’s apartment and Lucas was just a teenage boy, with his really hot boyfriend. He had been extremely horny, but he hadn’t wanted to push Eliott to do something he wasn’t ready for. So he waited. And waited. He hadn’t even touched himself. 

  
So naturally, seeing his super hot boyfriend on his knees in front of him right now, giving him the best blowjob of his life, made him want to come right this very second. He couldn’t last long, he knew it.

  
„Fuck, baby!“ he said and tightened his grip in Eliott’s hair, eliciting another moan from him. Interesting.

  
„I won’t… fuck I can’t…“

  
Eliott seemed to understand what he was trying to say, because he began sucking him harder and faster, while simultaneously unbuttoning his own jeans and wrapping his free hand around his own hard dick, moaning around Lucas’.

  
Lucas watched this, lips parted, breathing heavily, getting more and more turned on by the second. He couldn’t hold it back much longer, he felt the familiar heat coil in his stomach and if Eliott’s moans were anything to go by, he was close as well. His hand was pumping his own cock faster and faster. Lucas pulled on Eliott’s hair again, making him moan loudly and look up at Lucas, sucking in his cheeks, while looking directly into his eyes.

  
That’s what did it, Lucas couldn’t hold it back any longer, he came hard inside Eliott’s mouth, digging his fingers into his scalp.

  
When he was coming down, he saw that Eliott was still sucking his dick clean, he had swallowed him completely. Fuck that was hot. He also saw that he was still pumping his own cock, so Lucas pulled on his hair again, making his cock fall from Eliott’s parted lips and his head tip back. He pulled hard one last time and whispered „Come for me baby.“ and Eliott was spilling over his own hand, mouth hanging open and moaning loudly.

  
Lucas’ dick twitched again at the sight, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to go again right now. He would save this image in his head for later tonight, when he was home with Eliott.

  
Lucas gently stroke through Eliott’s hair when he was finished, head resting against Lucas’ hip.

  
After a minute or so, Eliott placed gentle kisses against Lucas’ hip bone „Do you have a tissue in your backpack?“ He asked laughing and looked up at him.

  
Lucas laughed as well and nodded „You’re lucky, I actually do.“

  
Eliott got up off the ground and Lucas pulled up his boxers and Jeans, before picking up his backpack from where it was lying on the ground together with his jacket, retrieving a package of tissues and handing it to Eliott.

  
„I should probably always carry some with me from now on, if we’re gonna start doing it in public places more often.“ He said with a smirk as he watched Eliott clean himself up.

  
Eliott laughed and put his own clothes back on as well, placing a soft kiss to Lucas’ lips „Maybe.“ he wiggled his eyebrows „It’s hot, no? The risk of getting caught?“

  
Lucas smirked back at him „It is.“

  
Just as Eliott was about to join their lips again, the bell upstairs jingled, announcing a new customer.

  
„Perfect timing!“ Eliott smiled happily, pressing one last kiss to Lucas’ lips, before going back upstairs.

  
Lucas looked after him and leaned back against the shelf, exhaling and smiling to himself. 

  
Yeah, he was definitely in love.

**Sunday 13:01**

„Don’t look so sad, I need to go back at some point.“

  
Lucas tightened his grip around Eliott „I know.“ he said with a pout „I just know I’m gonna miss you.“

  
Eliott pressed a kiss to his head and sat up on the bed, pulling Lucas with him „My parents miss me too you know.“ He laughed „They would like to see me again.“

  
Lucas let himself fall back on his bed and sighed „I think you should just move in here with me.“ he said.

  
Eliott froze in place from where he was just getting up and looked down at Lucas „You’re serious?“

  
Lucas shrugged and pushed himself up again „We’ve been doing good so far, no? During the week we barely see each other anyways, I’m at school during the day and you work in the evening. And even on the weekends you work sometimes. It would be nice, if you came home to bed here every night and if we got to wake up together every morning.“ Lucas smiled

  
Eliott thought about it for a moment, before smiling at Lucas „We would have to ask your roommates first.“

  
„They love you, that won’t be a problem. Even Lisa likes you, I don’t know how you have managed that to be honest.“ 

  
Eliott laughed.

  
„And anyways, Manon’s ex boyfriend Charles used to live here for a few months as well until they broke up.“ Lucas added.

  
Eliott looked at Lucas and smiled „Okay.“

  
„Okay?“ Lucas asked happily

  
Eliott nodded „We can use this as a trial period. If it works and we don’t end up fighting all the time, we can get our own place next year.“

  
Lucas smiled so big, his cheeks hurt „Our own place?“

  
Eliott smiled his squinty smile at him „If you want to.“

  
„Hell yes I want to!“ Lucas replied and kissed Eliott hard.

  
When they parted Eliott was still smiling and caressed Lucas’ cheek „I really have to go now, tell my parents the news.“

  
Lucas nodded „And start packing!“

  
Eliott laughed as he got up and Lucas followed him to his bedroom door. 

  
Eliott had his hand on the door handle but didn’t open it, instead he turned around „Hey Lucas?“

  
„Hm?“ 

  
Eliott looked directly into his eyes „I love you.“

  
Lucas gasped, his insides filling with happiness „I love you too.“

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the fic, if so I would be very thankful for any kudos or comments <3
> 
> Also in case anyone read my Evak fic, which I started 3 years ago and never finished (oops, sorry!), I have good news: I'm going to finish it now, so it's safe to read :)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read this fic and left comments and kudos along the way, I really appreciate it!
> 
> And now to say it with Manon's words: Bye bitches!


End file.
